


A new beginning (Arrow season 9)

by ApaolalLV



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types, Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: Arrow finale fix it, BAMF Laurel Lance, BAMF Oliver Queen, Comic cannon Green Arrow and Black Canary, F/M, Laurel Lance is the Black Canary, Lauriver should be endgame, New Beginnings, Tags Will Be Added As Story Progresses!, arrow season 9, contains a bit of Olicity but Not for fans of that ship, doing what the writers are too afraid to do, lauriver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApaolalLV/pseuds/ApaolalLV
Summary: The Green Arrow meets his great end, leaving behind a brave new world created by him, but when he is reunited with the woman he once loved, a realisation dawns on him and he is forced to make some choices. At the same time, Sara Lance is left behind mourning the loss of a hero, and as the world prepares to move on without Oliver Queen, she comes to discover a great secret. One that will prove that sometimes, great endings are merely beginnings.
Relationships: Laurel Lance & Oliver Queen, Laurel Lance & Sara Lance, Laurel Lance/Bruce Wayne, Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, Oliver Queen & Bruce Wayne, Oliver Queen & Slade Wilson, Oliver Queen & Thea Queen, Sara Lance & Oliver Queen
Comments: 15
Kudos: 16





	1. Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, so this is an idea that came to my head after hearing that Stephen Amell had pushed for a ninth season of arrow, which I think would have been great. I will admit to not being very pleased with the show's ending, for many reasons, but the main one being that I wished we would have gotten a more comic accurate version of the green arrow and the black canary (as individual characters and as a pair), and also, killing Laurel Lance and keeping her dead was just... a BIG mistake, so I realized that with a new season, those mistakes could be redeemed. Basically this is my version of what an arrow season 9 should look like. 
> 
> I will make a disclaimer that I am a Lauriver shipper and this will be Lauriver packed (if you don't like them then this isn't for you). Whilst also focusing on the characters as individuals. 
> 
> Also, I will not include many characters from the show in this because it is meant to be different than the show, you'll see why eventually, not that I have anything against them I just think they're not necessary anymore. Characters like Felicity or Diggle. Although keep in mind they will be here for a little while in the beginning so I can give them their sendoff (which is why they're tagged) but eventually they'll disappear. 
> 
> With that said, I hope you enjoy!!

“Hey Ollie,

I just wanted to say that… _I miss you._ I hope you’re finally at peace, you know, you deserve it, hopefully you and Laurel are keeping each other company, just the two of you, since you seem to have brought back everyone… well except her”

Sara shut her eyes in an attempt to push away the evident anger rising in her chest, she wanted her sister back. It had been a great disappointment to find out that Oliver had brought everyone back to life, yet not Laurel.

Her dad had explained why it couldn’t be done, everything would be so different, truth be told, Sara didn’t even know if Mia Smoak would exist if Laurel were still alive, if not for the fact that maybe Oliver wouldn’t have married Felicity then for the fact that Felicity wouldn’t be alive if not for Earth 2 Laurel, and Earth 2 Laurel wouldn’t be in their lives had Earth 1 Laurel been there.

There was also the fact that Oliver would have probably never killed Damian Darhk, John wouldn’t have killed Andy. And the recruits wouldn’t even be a part of team arrow, why would Oliver seek for new people? Why would he want others by his side, if he would have had Laurel, he didn’t need anybody else.

Sara let out a sigh bringing herself back to the present, she had to focus on Oliver now, she had already talked to Laurel’s grave and had expressed how much she missed her once again, it had become a habit of hers, whenever she was in Star City she would go to the cemetery and talk to Laurel, then she would talk to her dad, only her dad was back now, yet there was also a new person, Oliver.

She spent a good while talking to them or just staring at the grave, staring at the name of those she had once loved.

“Anyway, things are good, everyone’s settling, you made a good world for us Ollie. It saddens me that you didn’t live to see it” she let out a scoff and looked down to the grass.

“Its not fair you know, you deserved to live”

Her pursed lips which were keeping her from bursting to tears dissolved into a soft light smile.

“I know its crazy, but I have had this… fantasy about you, I dreamed about it one day and I haven’t stopped thinking about it ever since” her eyes connected with the grave once more.

“To understand my dream you’d have to go all the way back to when we were teenagers, I had just been asked out to a date, with a boy. I was ecstatic” Sara allowed herself to laugh at that, remembering the excitement she had experienced over a boy telling her he wanted to take her out for ice cream.

“Well I was happy, my dad on the other hand… I think you can make it out, he was pissed. Said that the only way he’d let me to go the date was if he himself was watching over me the whole evening, I dont expect you to understand, but that, that is the stuff of nightmares, having my dad be present while Im in a date, hell no. So I whined and whined for a whole night, until we agreed that Laurel could be the one to supervise me”

Sara hadn’t even felt the tear roll down her cheek until she felt it drop on top of her clasped hands.

“Laurel agreed to it, she was as excited as I was. Ive always loved that about her, the thing is, when the day arrived, Laurel took me to the Ice Cream shop, it was in the Glades, a small cute shop. She sat across us, tables from us, keeping her distance yet having perfect sight. I moved on to enjoying my date, but I kept looking over at her to see what she was doing, and in one of those glances, I saw you walk towards her”

Sara let out a sigh. “Oliver Queen, you had your long hair, charming smile, looking preppy and expensive of course, you joined Laurel’s table. I remember being so embarrassed, I obviously had a crush on you. I wanted to be angry at Laurel for going out for Ice Creams with my crush” Sara admitted with a sad smile on her face.

“But for some reason, I just couldn’t… I couldn’t be angry. I just remember looking up, and seeing you smile from ear to ear, holding an ice cream cone in one hand, and waving at me with the other, right next to you was an equally smily Laurel, looking at me proudly, like a mom would stare at her child, she was laughing and smiling with you. There was something about the way you two looked that… it got stuck in my head. I can still see the exact moment.

And, now, that both of you are gone, all I can do is fantasise, that Id one day walk into that damn ice cream shop and just… see you, so normal and happy. Like you both deserve”

Sara finally allowed the knot in her throat to dissolve, which meant letting out the sobs and cries. She tightened her lips and wiped her tears, with one sad teary smile she looked back up to the grave.

“But like I said, its all fantasies”

…

_Water. Warmth. Breeze. Peace._

Those were the first things Oliver recognised as he come to. The sound of waves crashing at the shore were what had woken him. He hadn’t opened his eyes, wanting to take it slow.

There was a beautiful sense of peace he hadn’t felt in ages. He felt a soft breeze hit his skin which sent him goosebumps, lucky enough a warm hand calmed said goosebumps down. Oliver found himself frowning at the touch, so soft and warm… very familiar.

One eye after the other, he blinked them open. A strong light made him shut his eyes immediately, it had been a beautiful orange glow he knew only came in sunsets, and once again he tried to open them, carefully and slowly.

As his mouth opened he sucked in a breath, oxygen which filled his lungs with joy and comfort.

His eyes began adjusting the bright orange glow, well at least he thought, until he discovered there was something blocking the light… someone.

He stared at the silhouette blocking him fro the sun, a figure so delicate.

_Ollie_

He felt his heart sink into his chest with a bang, it had been a whisper, yet he knew there was only one person in the entire world who could give that name so much meaning, there was only one person who could say it like that.

The silhouette of a head came closer, Oliver blinked and blinked until her face became clearer.

Green eyes mixing with the orange glow of the sun, honey blonde hair looking golden.

_Laurel_

Oliver reached out to tuck a strand from her hair falling over her face, his hand stopping at the soft touch of her cheek. No longer being able to contain the joy, he spread his lips into a smile.

It was really the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life, this is how he dreamed of her, A creature so angelic, so beautiful.

No pain or hatred in her eyes, just.. warmth.

There was a reason he had felt peace, this is what peace felt like. This is what home felt like.

“Oh yeah, this _is_ heaven”

Oliver saw the corner of her mouth curl into a small smile. He couldn’t remove his eyes from her, looking like some sort of Goddess, of course she’d be the one to receive him in the afterlife.

“Dinah. Laurel. Lance” Oliver took in a deep breath staring at her, feeling somewhat happy in what he knew was too good to be true, in what he would normally recognize as a dream, but maybe this was what death was all about, maybe the afterlife was the one place where too good to be true really was… true.

A striking pain in his cheek suddenly changed everything, they were both in the same position, yet he didn’t feel much peaceful anymore, no this time he felt pain, which forced him to seat up.

“Ow!” He exclaimed rubbing his aching cheek while he saw Laurel stand up. “What the hell was that for?”

“Oh don't be such a drama queen you can’t feel pain here”

“Well I did” Laurel’s brows furrowed as she shot him a surprised look. Oliver was still rubbing his cheek when he noticed said surprise.

“Are you fully dead?”

“Is there such a thing as half dead?” His question made her let out a soft chuckle. Oliver smiled at her. “Laurel, why did you slap me?”

“Multiple reasons actually, but the prominent one is… what the hell are you doing here?”

Oliver took a deep breath, he was surprised by how easily he could move, feeling tons lighter as he lifted himself from the warm sand.

“It… it's a long story, bottom line is, I sacrificed myself to save the universe” his lip twitched still getting used to the fact that this was his new normal.

“Oh I know all about that trust me, I know how you designed a whole new universe and changed many events from people’s lives” Oliver tried to ignore the coldness in her voice as she said that.

“I also know how you… brought everyone back from the dead”

She noticed him go stiff, his eyes widened looking afraid.

“You’re- you’re mad at me” it wasn’t much of a question more like a statement, Laurel’s lips opened and closed, not truly wanting to admit it.

“Its not that Im mad, I mean I get why you did it, I just” Oliver clenched his jaw when he saw her lower her head. “I guess I just wanted to”

“You wanted to live”

Laurel lifted her head once more to allow him to get a full sight of her, his heart still sunk every time he truly saw her, the breeze removed some hair from her face and he caught a full glimpse of her conflicted eyes.

She smiled at him sadly and let out a sigh, longer than she would have liked.

“Yeah”

Oliver shut his eyes trying very hard not to cry, when he got the chance to fix everything, he had been so excited about finally getting some justice for all those he loved, all those whose lives were ruined by him.

The very last thing he wanted was to displease someone, but he knew the unfairness of the situation he had been presented with, E2 Laurel or E1 Laurel, there was no choice really, he wasn’t going to just kill E2 Laurel, no matter how much he wanted to give his Laurel a second chance.

“I never do manage to save you do I?”

“What are you talking about? Oliver you have saved me multiple times” she walked closer to him and he looked away before she could flash him the same sympathetic smile she always gave him, the one that made him feel better every time, the same one she'd give her every time he screwed up, and every time she forgave him.

“I don't mean it like that Laurel, what Im trying to say is that… despite of the fact that my job is literally to save people, I never seem to be able to save you, from suffering… from hurting, because for some reason, you suffer the consequences of almost everything I do, its like you’re connected to me, why, why are you always the one that suffers the consequences? And why, why even though I had the chance to fix things, why can’t I save you?”

Laurel had no words for him, she knew he was right, Oliver’s life was a mess, and hers was connected to it. She did her best to hide away the anger inside her.

“I created a world where I gave everyone I loved their deserved justice, but I couldn’t save you, I couldn’t change me taking Sara to the gambit, I couldn’t change _me_ getting on the gambit, Laurel I, I had the choice to put you away from Darhk that night, but I couldn’t do it, I had to watch you get stabbed again knowing full well I could have changed it.

I never manage to save you… the one person I wish I could spare from everything, is the one I can’t”

Laurel pressed her lips together and swallowed down the threat of tears. She saw Oliver’s head begin to shake.

“You are that one person in my life who has ALWAYS deserved better and I can’t give that to you. All Ive ever wanted for you, was to be happy”

“Is that why you made me marry Tommy?” Laurel finally spoke. “I didn’t _make_ you marry Tommy” Oliver protested almost immediately after she spoke.

“No you just deleted all those moments between us that prevented me from fully engaging to him” Oliver stared at her in shock, she did sound mad this time.

“You think I don't know that?” She almost laughed at his surprise, “you think I don't know that you removed every romantic moment between us since you came back from the island just so I wouldn’t catch feelings for you again?”

His head lowered in guilt.

“Oliver, those were moments that I cherished, moments that I hold on to, what the hell gives you the right to just delete them, just to bring some sort of satisfaction to you!”

“I thought I was doing this for you”

“I know, I know you had the intention, you’ve always had the intention, you always want for me to hate you, you want for me to disappear from your life, you push me away, you give me reasons to run away… do you really hate the idea of us together that much?”

He locked eyes with her sharply as the words left her mouth, Laurel gulped at his face, furrowed brows and angry eyes.

“Do you really think that? Do you think I _hate_ the idea of us together?” Laurel couldn’t even respond before he began speaking again.

“You just- you don't seem to understand that the only reason I push you away is because I know that you deserved way better than me! You don't understand Laurel, that I am fully aware that the only reason you’ve ever been unhappy is because of me!”

Laurel rolled her eyes.

“I am serious Laurel, you don't understand that _you_ would be way happier if you weren’t in my life!”

“And you don't understand that pushing me away from it isn’t the solution! You’ve tried! You try and you try and you fail, because you don’t take it into consideration, that I _don't want to leave you!_ ”

“Why not?”

“Because I love you!”

His desperate blue eyes shut at the pain of the sting in her words, _why would she ever love him?_

“Why do you love me?”

Laurel licked her lower lip as she breathed deeply.

“Why would I ever need a reason to love you Ollie? I just do… and I know that probably bothers you, you ave a good heart and you don't want to hurt me and I understand that you may not love me back but I take no shame in admitting that I do, love you”

“What did you say?” His narrowed eyes made Laurel’s stomach turn in a way she didn’t really like.

“That I take no shame in admitting that I love you?” She replied in a low tone.

“Before that” he grumbled clenching his jaw.

Laurel blinked a couple times as she stared at his face, “that I understand that you may not love me back?”

Oliver nodded and Laurel shrugged. “It-Its true”

They shared a long stare off, one where Laurel’s panic grew with every passing second, she knew Oliver had feelings for her once, but based on how their relationship had been before she died, she couldn’t quite say that he did, not anymore. She had come to accept it, as she saw Oliver get in one knee and pop the question to another woman, she had accepted it on her own deathbed, she knew, and yet, the thought of him admitting it terrified her, he wasn’t really admitting to have lost his feelings, but the haunting silence was almost the same thing.

She felt her whole body freeze in fear and her throat felt dry as sandpaper. _He didn’t love her._

Suddenly Oliver’s deep and intense glare changed with a simple spread of his lips, a laugh escaped his mouth and all Laurel could do was frown. The laugh intensified, but she could tell it wasn’t a joyous laugh, it was more of an incredulous laugh.

“Is there something funny?”

“Yes” Oliver replied immediately.

“Well, care to share at least?”

Oliver pressed his lips together and looked at her the way he had a thousand times, his cheeks filling with colour.

“I find it incredibly amusing… how stupid we are”

“Do you now?”

“Yes, because all this time, we have made each other believe we don't have feelings for one another”

“When did I make you believe I didn’t love you?” She asked sounding offended.

“Umm, does ‘I can’t remember a time when I was actually in love with you’ ring a bell?” Laurel gasped. “Oliver I was upset! And that lost all its relevance when a year later I told you you were the love of my life!” She defended herself.

“And did you expect me to actually believe you? Laurel you have admitted your anger towards me multiple times!”

“Oliver people say stupidities all the goddamn time! I have said some things I regret! But I never act on anything, because I know the power of acting, and I know that that is the way to show someone you care for them!”

“And have I not shown that to you?!” His volume went up.

“NO!” His eyes widened after she screamed.

He took one deep breath.

“I mean, you spent a good time scolding me for everything I did, you left me out of many important secrets multiple times, and that’s including the truth about my sister’s killer, you yell at me about doing the same things you do!”

“I was trying to PROTECT YOU!”

“Oh shut up” she snapped and turned away from him.

“That’s always the thing with you, you’re always trying to ‘protect’ people not realising that you’re actually hurting them!”

“Well Im sorry Laurel!! But I dont know how else to keep you from harm’s way!”

“When are you going to understand that you can’t!!”

“NEVER”

“Oh my God” Laurel pressed her hands to her temples and let out an exhausted sigh. “you really are stubborn aren’t you?”

He nodded, shamelessly admitting to it.

“Well whatever, we’re both dead now so what does it matter?” Oliver chuckled and Laurel turned to look at him sharply.

“Why the hell do you keep laughing!!” She was so mad she even looked crazy, and Oliver just couldn’t stop laughing.

Laurel stared at him in awe. “You’re an idiot”

“Yes, quite right… I am the biggest idiot in this entire universe Laurel, there is nothing stupider than me! I am stupid!” Laurel frowned at his words.

“Bow to the biggest idiot in the galaxy!”

“Oh now you’re just being ridiculous” Laurel shook her head at him.

“No I am not being ridiculous, I _am_ dumb, you know why?”

“Oh please… enlighten me!”

“ _Because I am that idiot who let you go_!”

Laurel’s hurt sunk as he got closer to her. 

“Laurel, I am the lucky bastard who got to love you, and at the same time, I am the man who ruined that! Trust me… only someone who is stupid would ever do that. I mean why, why would a man ever betray the trust of a woman who gives him her all, why would a man ever chose to run away from commitment with a woman he knows will always support him and love him, why would a man EVER think that a- a reputation, a status, a name is more important than love! _What man would ever be a capable of holding a heart so beautiful in his hands, and kill it_?”

Laurel felt his hot breath against her, they were inches from each other, her emerald eyes had begun to form tears, and his ocean blue simply looked at her with regret.

“Only an idiot”

A soft whisper that sent chills down her spine. Her hand came up to rest on his chest, he looked down at it and then at her. Wanting nothing more but to kiss those lips, and hold her.

“You’re right… only an idiot. But if you had the chance now… _would you do all that again_?”

She saw him shake his head to the sides. “Never”

“Well then that must mean that you… _were_ an idiot”

Oliver nodded and finally let out a tear. “Its too late now though” both his hands moved to cup her cheeks and he smiled sadly as he wore a pool of tears in his eyes.

“My only wish in life… is that we could start again.

_To be one of those people who are walking through the park, or through the beach, and they lead a simple, dull life, yet it all changes when he raises his head and locks eyes with this… beautiful, breathtaking Goddess”_

Laurel chuckled after a sniffle of her nose.

“ _And in that moment, an uneasy feeling in his stomach, a blush in his cheeks and the loss of sense and reason let him know, that he has found the purpose of his life, in that moment he knows what he wants to spend the rest of his life doing. To be one of those people, that, despite of the fact that he doesn’t even know the name of the woman before him, he knows, she is all”_

Oliver brushed Laurel’s tears from her cheeks.

_“All I want, is to get a second chance, where I could fall in love with you all over again, and yet… this time, treat you right”_

_Their foreheads connected and Laurel let him hold her._

_“I guess there really is nothing worse… than having the right person, at the wrong time.”_

Laurel broke apart the small distance between them and wrapped her arms around him, he hugged her tightly, tucking her head under his chin. Both shed tears and held each other closer than they ever had.

“Well, at least we have each other now” he chuckled softly.

“I know this will probably sound wrong, and impossible, because Im dead, and yet… _I had never felt so alive_ ”

They hugged for a good while until Laurel pulled away, he just stared at her and at the beautiful scenery behind them, a red sky, calm clear waters, perfection. A smile in his face, a smile on hers. Perfection.

 _“Oliver Jonas Queen, you are not supposed to be here!”_ A similar voice made Oliver turn around, Laurel frowned as she looked at the source of the voice.

A big blue portal had appeared out of nowhere and Oliver knew quite well what it was. There was barely any time for him to react before being sucked into it.

“Ollie!”

_No._

Laurel’s haunted scream echoed in his head as he landed on a cold surface. He shut and opened his eyes scanning his new surroundings. There was no sunset and no beach, no Laurel.

_No._

He recognized the place fairy well though, glass walls, chairs, offices, he had been there since he was a child. It was were he had first seen Felicity.

_No._

“no. no” He stood up in a single motion and began looking around for any sign of life. Panic rising in his chest as he breathed heavily. His blood boiled when he saw the man responsible for taking him away from his home.

“Why the hell did you just do that?!” He screamed at the weirdly dressed man he now knew as the monitor.

Mar Novu stood with his arms behind his back, staring at Oliver. “I am doing what you asked me Mr. Queen, giving you your endless happiness”

Oliver frowned. “I was already there”

“No, don't you remember the favour you asked of me? you told me that you wanted to spend eternity with a special someone, now… if you stay put here, I will come back with Ms. Smaok in just a second”

Oliver’s angry expression dissolved into something else at the mention of Felicity. The burning red of his cheeks faded away and left behind a pale looking skin, his heart beat in his throat and his eyes widened with terror.

_Oh shit._

_…._

Thea Queen sniffled as she turned the pages of the photo album, staring at her old life. She heard a baby coo next to her and could only smile at the image of her mother playing with Mia Smoak, the baby.

Felicity sat on a couch across her and stared at her own daughter in the arms of her mother in law.

Thea let out a low snort at Felicity’s expression, she knew very well Moira hadn’t really ever liked the girl so much. Of course they had come to peace now, Moira promised not to give her a hard time, Felicity had been happy when she received the first hug from the older woman, it meant she had finally accepted her as her daughter in law. Thea knew though that it had been no coincidence that Moira hugged the blonde right after she met her grandchild.

Felicity took a deep breath and smiled.

“This is a beautiful sight don’t you think?” Moira and Thea looked up towards Felicity. “The four most important women in Oliver’s life in one room, his mother, his sister, his wife and his daughter” Moira smiled at Felicity.

“It is beautiful isn’t it? It is not at all how I imagined it all those years ago but it is still beautiful.

“And how did you imagine it, all those years ago?”

Thea shook her head knowing it had been a mistake asking that question.

“Well, it was back in the day when I had gotten used to the idea that…” Moira cleared her throat not sure if she should say the next words.

Felicity’s raised eyebrows indicated her she should continue.

“I had gotten used to the idea that Laurel would end up being my daughter in law”

Thea shut her eyes in embarrassment when Felicity’s face went pale and Moira simply flashed her an honest and sympathetic smile.

Felicity nodded and swore to herself to never bring up anything like that ever again. She looked down at her hands. Moira returned to rock the baby in her arms and Thea sat awkwardly between them.

“So… mom you remember this evening?” Thea showed Moira a picture of her and Oliver in a gown and tux.

“Oh yes, such a beautiful and memorable evening that was, Oliver used to clean up very well didn’t he? Unlike his last moments” She gave Felicity a look to which Felicity frowned.

“She wasn’t a fan of the big beard” Thea explained.

“Well I was” Felicity protested.

“Of course you were” Moira responded with a soft voice that hid so much shade. Felicity rolled her eyes.

“I thought he looked great! You know all, lumberjack look, wild and crazy” Thea’s eyes widened at Felicity’s comment.

“Ah yes, adjectives that represent mental stability” Moira didn’t look up from the baby while the sarcastic comment escaped her lips.

Thea covered her face with her hands this time. Praying for a saviour.

“What a beautiful baby you have created Felicity” Moira commented suddenly, Thea let out a relieved sigh, finally something nice to say. Felicity frowned.

“Oliver’s genes really are impeccable aren’t they?”

Thea’s eyes widened towards her mother while Felicity just nodded in acceptance yet looking mad.

“What is your problem with me?” Thea turned sharply towards Felicity, Moira was also looking at the woman, a shocked look on her face.

“ _Excuse me?”_

Thea almost jumped from her seat when she heard a knock in the front door.

“Oh there IS a God” She exclaimed making her way through the room, leaving behind an argument she would never want to hear.

Thea opened the door excitedly, not really knowing who to expect but thankful for the person who’d be he saviour.

Her brows burrowed when she saw the man behind the door, many notable traits to be honest, he was a very handsome and dapper man. The first thing she noticed was his height, he was tall, then she also noticed his extremely well built up physique, lean and slim yet also broad.

He wore a black suit and tie, she was no expert but just by the looks of it she knew it was expensive, plus the Rolex on his wrist helped her figure it out, he was definitely rich.

There was something interesting about his hazel eyes, clean shaven face, tanned skin and medium length brown hair pushed back in a stylish way. A very attractive man.

“Hi may I help you?” Thea questioned.

“I assume you must be the younger Queen” he spoke in a charming way, Thea nodded.

“Thea Queen”

The man smiled, “Im sorry to bother you but I am looking for an Oliver Queen” Thea froze at the door and stared at him. She swallowed down her sorrow as she brought herself to say the next words.

“Im afraid Oliver is umm, he’s dead”

The man simply frowned.

“Is that so?”

“Yes… so I suppose you aren’t here to pay your respect” Thea leaned against the doorframe.

“Well not really, I never met the man, but I assume I must now, I am very sorry for your loss Miss Queen” Thea gave him a thankful smile.

“Is there something you wanted with him?” She questioned clearly curious about the man’s reasons to come asking for him.

“I had an appointment with him” the man had his hands tucked on his pant’s pockets, Thea saw him loo to the ground concerned.

“I guess you’re too late then” Thea commented, the man smiled and checked his clock.

“Am I? Am I too late or am I too early? Think about that miss Queen”

Thea had to admit there was something very mysterious about the man, not that it helped in trying not to be attracted to him, he seemed very intelligent and capable. The question he had just asked didn’t help his case of mystery.

“Well, I should get going then, I am very sorry to have bothered you, once again sorry for your loss. It was nice meeting you… Thea Queen”

Thea nodded. “You too Mr…” her eyes narrowed realising he hadn’t even given her a name. “Im sorry I didn’t quite catch your name”

“Oh of course, how rude of me” The man stretched his hands towards Thea and offered her a very charming smile. Thea took his hand and shook it while staring at his intriguing eyes.

“Wayne… Bruce Wayne”

Thea smiled at him and allowed him to walk away, her eyes fixed on him and the way he walked, so confident and powerful, of course she wasn’t surprised when a black sports car she was sure wasn’t cheap pulled over and he got in it. Taking one last glance towards her, he waved with his hands and shut the door.

She had never seen that man in her whole life, she hadn’t even heard of him, he seemed like he was pretty important, he had an appointment with Oliver, there was definitely something suspicious about him, and she was going to find out.

“Now that was some particular kind of yummy. Who was that?” She turned to face Sara Lance.

“Bruce Wayne” Thea said with her arms crossed over her chest. Sara looked at her waiting for more. “I don’t know who or what he is but he seems…”

“Mysterious?” Sara asked and received a nod.

“Just my type” Sara winked at Thea, the younger Queen laughed.

“He was here claiming he had an appointment with Ollie, he didn’t even know he was dead” Sara frowned.

“Well maybe he lives in a cave” She shrugged and Thea just smiled.

“While that’s a valid hypothesis, Im afraid he isn’t a bat… so it is highly unlikely” Sara chuckled at Thea’s comment.

“Don't worry too much about it Thea, Ollie had his secrets remember, besides, its good he didn’t introduce us to him given the way we are both drooling over him while we are committed in a relationship” Sara pointed to Thea’s ring. Thea winced and looked at Sara with a guilty expression.

“He is hot” she admitted. “And a billionaire”

Sara’s mouth dropped and she stared at Thea shocked.

“Didn’t you think of asking him in for tea or something?!” Thea could only laugh at Sara’s response.

“For a second I had hope you know, that he knew something about Ollie, that maybe he isn’t as dead as we thought” Thea admitted sadly. “Is that too crazy?”

“Its a fantasy, we all have them” Sara rubbed Thea’s arm gently. “All we can do is hold on to that fantasy for dear life, sometimes its the only thing that keeps us sane. Even though we know its not reality, we find comfort in it”

Thea cocked her head to the side looking uncertain.

“I don't know Sara, sometimes… fantasies do come true”

Sara smiled sadly towards Thea. “Im afraid those sometimes never really apply to us”

Both women looked at each other and couldn’t fight the need to hug each other, they had never really been close, hell, Thea had ever killed Sara, but they shared something in common, they both found family in each other’s family, Sara found a brother in Oliver, and Thea found a sister in Laurel. Which at the end… made _them_ sisters.

…

 **“So this is how it ends ha?”** A broad and tanned skin man who missed an eye spoke to the grave of Oliver Queen.

**“I must say… Im surprised, if someone would have told me all those years ago that this is how you’d die I’d think they fell and cracked their heads”**

Felicity sat on her desktop while holding baby Mia in one arm. William sat next to her smiling as he learned the most basic steps of hacking.

Felicity laughed when William jumped from excitement as he managed to do what she taught him, it was refreshing to see him so happy and excited, she held both her children close, even though William wasn’t really hers by any means, she loved him just like a mother would, and it seemed like he loved her just like a son would.

A picture of her Oliver and Mia sat on top of the desk, she stared at it, an ache in her chest she couldn’t quite shake off, but she didn’t want to, that pain could also be identified as love, and there she was staring at the face of a man she had loved, a man she had lost.

But she knew he’d always be with her, and that was enough.

As she looked behind her and saw everyone she had met because of Oliver she found herself thanking him silently, yes Oliver wasn’t around anymore, but he left behind something beautiful, a family.

**“You’ve created something here… so much more than a legacy, you created an era, of heroes, vigilantes, whatever they want to call themselves, that is something that can only be achieved with inspiration”**

Roy took a deep breath as he held his red bow on his hand. A sad smile on his face. He stared at it and allowed himself to feel the pain of Oliver’s absence. He didn’t even noticed he was crying until someone brushed the tear from his cheek.

Thea curled into his arm and rested her head on his shoulder while they both stared at the city before them. They looked at each other and smiled.

Thea’s fingers interlaced with his and he planted a kiss on top of her head.

“This city will always need the green arrow” Roy commented sadly.

“They’ve got one, I mean, he doesn’t come in green but I think he can manage it”

Roy laughed and fully turned towards her.

“Trust me Roy, Oliver wouldn’t have died in peace if he didn’t trust you enough to take care of the city”

“I think he trusted _us_ enough”

Thea nodded and smiled at him. Roy chuckled looking at her and pulled her in for a kiss while their beloved city glowed behind them.

**“You’ve always been great like that I suppose, you make something more out of something simple”**

John Diggle stared at the statue of his best friend, he wiped a tear from his eye as he looked at the greatness Oliver achieved, he still remembered how it had started, it was supposed to be a simple mission.

To get rid of those poisoning his city.

Diggle had vowed to help, vowed to keep Oliver sane,he never expected to find a brother, a team… a family.

It was supposed to be a mission, and yet he ended up saving the universe. Diggle still found it incredibly strange, all the things Oliver had introduced him to, from speedsters to aliens, his life had taken a big turn with that mission. It was the best mission he had ever been a part of though.

_The Mission’s over John._

Oliver’s voice echoed in his head, it really was, the mission was over.

**“You truly did become someone else while you wore that hood, _something_ else.**

**You did good… kid.”**

Slade Wilson kneeled down and placed his hand on top of the grave. The man had suffered a lot because of Oliver, but there was one thing he couldn’t argue with, he had turned into a hell of a man, a hero.

**“So you died and you left behind a great new world of possibilities, a world full of inspired people, of people wanting to be better, wanting to achieve greater things”**

Sara Lance took a deep breath as she brought herself to open the doors of a place she knew would bring out a lot of pain, melancholia and loss put together weren’t really great. But she shook away her fears and walked inside the very familiar ice cream shop in the glades.

Her eyes scanned the place, it stung to see so many people living a normal, average happy life, everyone looked as if nothing had happened… well maybe nothing had happened to them, but for Sara, her whole world had just changed, she had lost the man she always found comfort in, a sister she always found strength in.

She took a deep breath and looked for the same table she had sat in all those years ago, the table of her fantasies.

**“That’s what a legacy is right?… something that keeps people alive even in death, that is what is happening now wit this brave new word you’ve whipped for us”**

Sara shakily sat and did her best to swallow down all the feelings. She smiled at the man who brought her the menu. Ever since she had walked in, everything around her seemed to look hazy and blurry. The place just brought back so many memories, it pained her.

Slowly she started lifting her gaze.

She had heard about moments like these, when something happens that is too surprising and amazing that you find it hard to believe it. Surrealism. That was the word.

That was what she felt, as she lifted her eyes and met another pair of bright ocean blue eyes, eyes she had stared at for years.

It was surreal, looking at his eyes and then finally being able to focus on his entire face, the man wore a charming smile, and he was staring at her.

It was surreal recognising said smile. It all felt like a dream, how the sun seemed to shine brighter, maybe it did, or maybe it was just the way her eyes widened to look at him better.

_Ollie_

Oliver Queen sat in the table across from her, smiling from ear to ear, holding a cone in one hand, and waving at her with the other.

**“I mean it's just like they say. You know that old saying: This… is not the end.”**

Sara’s eyes went from him to another figure besides him who also seemed to have caught sight of her, and damn… she would recognize those dimples and eyes anywhere, they were what _home_ looked like.

It felt surreal, staring at the eyes of a woman she thought she’d never see again.

_Laurel_

Sara could barely keep it together as she stared at the two, looking so similar and so different, both fully grown up, both so alive and happy, laughing and smiling, looking perfectly normal. It was almost too good to be true.

It felt surreal, Oliver Jonas Queen and Dinah Laurel Lance sat on a table eating ice cream, Sara’s eyes could only focus on them, everything behind them was blurry, it was only them, and it was beautiful… dream like.

And In that moment, even though it felt surreal, Sara knew it wasn’t, there was just something about the way those two looked together that let her know, just like Thea had said… _that fantasies really do come true._

**“Oh no kid, this… this is only the beginning”**


	2. The tales of resurrection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter will reveal how Laurel and Olive were resurrected, I am aware that there are things in this chapter that can be confusing, which will generate a lot of questions, but I don't plan on revealing the answer to some of those things yet, so for now, I just want you to know that because Oliver created a new world and reality, some things are not the same as the show, which means that some characters are going to have a different storyline that I will reveal in the future. With that said, I hope you enjoy this crazy chapter that I've whipped up, which wouldn't be necessary if they hadn't killed these characters but I won't talk about that right now. 
> 
> Oh and also, I have to warn you this chapter won’t have much of Oliver and Laurel as it probably should, but I wanted it to be told from another person’s point of view, don’t worry there’ll be lots of Lauriver in the future though. Enjoy!

“Wayne… Bruce Wayne”

Bruce had given the woman a smile, trying to show his empathy and hiding his true reasons for the visit. Of course it’d be weird for a random stranger to show up after the funeral of a man asking for said man, the truth is, he was aware of the fact of Oliver Queen being dead, he didn’t count on the fact that he’d _still_ be dead though.

That was the purpose of his visit, that was his appointment, to get Oliver Queen and get him far away from this perfect world, the truth is, the world he created wasn’t so perfect as everyone made it to be, and Bruce needed to show him that.

He ended up walking away from Thea Queen towards the black sports car that had pulled up before him, his mind ran through the millions of possibilities of what could have gone wrong.

He had showed up with a plan, it involved the resurrection of the man who had made the world be the way it currently was.

Bruce was angry, when he found out the world was the way it was because a man designed it to his own likeness, he didn’t deem it fair, and now that the world was crumbling before him, he wasn’t going to take the big burden on his own, he needed the man responsible.

The coming up with the plan had been a whole mess and he couldn’t believe he was talking about resurrection as if it was something real, of course he had seen his fair share of craziness and was indeed aware of the Lazarus pit, but he still couldn’t believe it.

The execution of the plan involved many risks, not only was he doing something that is considered crazy to any sane person, but he was doing it with people he had never met before, people who had a reputation. He knew he couldn’t trust them, but sadly, this time he depended on them.

A slight wave and a smile was enough to keep his cover of an innocent man, and that is what he gave the Queen Woman standing on the door.

Bruce let out a big sigh and tried to remain calm despite the fact that everything could be going wrong, he had depended on this, on him showing up to the Queen Manor, where Oliver Queen was supposed to be taken after his resurrection, and then collecting him, even if that meant kidnapping him.

But he wasn’t there, and that could only mean two things, either the plan didn’t work, or the others betrayed him.

Truth be told, none were good possibilities.

He gave the driver a piece of paper with an address and said nothing, it had been a long ride, but when he finally arrived he wasted no time in getting out of the car after paying the driver, and walk inside the small door of what was a cabin.

It was where they had been hiding, him and his new team, a team assembled with a lot of precision and calculation, yet with a lot of fear as well, lets just say these men weren’t exactly known for the goodness in their hearts or kind actions.

“What the _hell_ happened?”

Bruce didn’t fear the men, despite their scary complexion indeed. He had asked that in a clearly angry tone, loud voice that would send chills down anyone’s spine.

“Im afraid there’s been a complication” Bruce’s gaze fell upon the blonde man who had just spoken. Out of three men before him, this blonde one seemed like the most trustable, he hadn’t heard anything bad about him, he knew the man was into some weird mojo and that made him hard to trust him, but then again, Bruce hardly ever trusted anyone.

_John Constantine._

Bruce clenched his jaw, observing the man’s expression, it didn’t look like he was lying.

“I kind of assumed that, what was the complication?!” Bruce noticed the three men turning to look at each other. Thats when his stomach turned in a way he didn’t like, he believed John, there had been a complication, there was an honesty in the way he spoke, but the gazes of the other two men weren’t that easy to read, it wasn’t a surprise that those were the ones he had heard bad things about, which made everything so much harder.

“He doesn’t want to come back” A slim man spoke from behind Constantine. “Just like I told you he would”

Bruce didn’t like this one, he seemed to be a know it all, always objecting and giving his opinion, he had heard a lot about this one, and nothing good.

“I think what Eobard here is trying to say is that” John began talking before the man known as Eobard Thawne stepped before him.

“What I’m trying to say is that you didn’t plan this well, you didn’t put together all the facts”

_Reverse Flash_

The name itself let Bruce know he wasn’t siding with a good man.

“What are you talking about?” Bruce questioned giving Eobard a daring look.

“Its a problem with his soul” Constantine’s eyes turned towards the body lying on the floor in the middle of the floor surrounded by weird drawings.

“If this is about him being the sceptre, I already told you, he no longer holds that position!”

“Yes we know, he gave it up” A man with a thick accent and beard spoke from the back.  
“but there’s a reason he gave it up, the very same reason he is refusing to come back”

This man claimed to know Oliver Queen very well, Bruce had heard a lot about him as well, the man who made an enemy out of his brother.

_Slade Wilson_

“Im actually not surprised about this, we should have seen this coming”

Bruce felt his brows furrow.

“Explain!”

…

_Oh shit_

Oliver felt his chest rising up and down quicker as every second passed, he saw Mar Novu starting to open up the portal.

“NO!”

Oliver gulped once the weirdly dressed man turned to look at him sharply.A questioning look on his face that let Oliver know he had to explain his sudden outburst.

“I-I don't want you to go get Felicity” His words came out in a rush, wanting to get the sentence out of his mouth as quickly as humanly possible.

“You’re regretting your petition?”

“Yes” Oliver tightened his lips knowing how confusing and ridiculous he must be appearing right now.

“I mean, you’re getting Felicity why? Because you’ll bring her with me to an afterlife designed just for sceptres? Meaning that Id spend the whole eternity with Felicity and Felicity only?” Oliver made sure he had his facts straight before making any decisions.

“Yes, isn’t that what you want?”

“No, spend eternity with just Felicity? No.” Mar Novu had a deep frown on his face.

“Look I love Felicity I do, but I dont want her to be the _only_ person I ever talk to again, or spend time with, I hate the idea of spending the rest of eternity with just one person”

“Would you rather spend it alone then?”

“No, no I would like to go to the normal afterlife” His reassuring nod made Mar Novu turn towards him fully.

“You do know the only way to do that, is to give up your position as spectre”

His words came out in a chilly tone that honestly, scared Oliver, being sceptre meant a lot, he was capable of so many things, it even made him one of the most powerful creatures on the universe, but he had never really wanted to be that. He never aspired for that kind of power, he had accepted turning into it because the world needed saving, but the saving has already been done.

The vast majority of his life he had spent wishing to be normal, to have a normal life, and now his life was over, maybe the afterlife was his only way of normality. He didn’t need to be a great powerful creature capable of designing a whole universe, he wanted to be Oliver Queen.

A man whose greatest power was his wit and skills, human powers, nothing too abnormal, that is how he wished he had died.

“Then consider it done, I give it up”

Mar Novu’s face froze. He knew the many risks that came with it, Oliver’s job now was to watch out for the world’s sake, watch out for the many abnormalities that would eventually come.

“Oliver, you’ve created a perfect world, but Im afraid it won’t always be that way, and it is your duty to ensure its survival”

“I understand that, but aren’t you here for that job? I know there must be multiple more like you, I was never meant for this, I know that the fate of the world is safe in your hands, I mean look at it now, it was about to end, but you made sure to recruit the right people, you made sure that didn’t happen, I’m sure you’ll succeed in doing it again, I know this has become my new responsibility, but it is one I know is safer in other hands. I know this is a kind of power Ive never desired”

“And when the world loses its balance, when it all turns into chaos once more…”

“I gave my life up to ensure the right people are left behind to take care of it, that is why I died after all, for Barry and Kara, and for the multiple others who have the capability of saving this world, I made my job, and now I believe I deserve peace, and freedom. Do I not?”

He did fear the possibility of being selfish, but he had indeed died so others could live, that was the essence of heroism, others like Barry and Kara, others like the legends, who have been inspired by him, and even if they failed, they have also inspired, and as long as legacy withstands, there would always be people who care enough, and there would always be people willing to do whatever it took.

“Alright then” Mar Novu lowered his head. “It is not a choice I encourage, nor something I agree on, but I’m afraid I can’t interfere with your decisions now, I will ask you once more, Oliver Queen… are you sure you’re willing to give up your role as sceptre, knowing full well the risk that might come, knowing of the possibility of unbalance in the universe, and rest forever in peace, trusting the men and women you have left behind?”

Oliver felt his heart pounding fast, but he managed to put a soft smirk on his face and look at the man with certainty.

“Yes, I am”

Mar Novu lowered his head in disappointment, Oliver saw a white light forming behind the man, growing an growing into a large circle, getting closer, it was painful and blinding.

“Then from this moment on, Oliver Queen, you are no longer… the spectre”

As Mar Novu’s words reached his ear, he felt the white light blind him completely, and then hit him. His vision went black and he felt a force push against him, making him levitate, and in a few seconds… he couldn’t feel anything.

He was truly dead now.

…

“Except he wasn’t”

Bruce turned to look at Constantine once again. “Because his body had already been restored, a soulless body it was, a body which disappeared when he became spectre, yet reappeared when he gave it up”

“Yes we had understood that already, and the plan was for you to travel into whatever realm his soul is in and get it back but you just told me you failed, because something is holding him back… what is it?”

“Gee you sure aren’t patient”

“I am telling you if you don't tell me now… I will”

“Yes yes Ive heard your threats before, I was building up my story towards that point”

“We have no time for storytelling!” Bruce snapped which made Constantine flinch.

“Fine… turns out Oliver gave up being sceptre because he wanted to rest in peace and be able to reunite with everyone he lost… now, let's take this story back to April 2016 shall we?”

“What happened then?” Bruce questioned.

“Flashy?” Constantine looked to a man that hadn’t spoken throughout the whole time.

“Dinah Laurel Lance was declared dead at eleven fifty nine pm on a 6th of April said year” Eobard, who had his arms crossed over his chest, explained.

“Who is she and what does she have to do with this?”

“She’s an old flame of his, childhood friends turned into lovers, they were their first everything” Slade stepped in. “But fate separated them”

“Well, either fate or jerkism” Constantine interrupted.

“That’s not even a word” Thawne’s expression revealed his annoyance towards John.

“Irrelevant!” Bruce yelled at the two.

“Where are we headed with this love story?”

“Let me ask you this… Mr. Wayne, if you had the choice, between Mr. Wilson and the lovely Miss Lance, who would you choose?” Thawne asked Bruce, Bruce clenched his jaw not knowing what to say.

“Try to not be offended by it” Constantine spoke to Slade.

“I wasn’t”

“Constantine, you’ve done this before, did you seriously not expect resistance?”

“Oh of course I did, but there’s a difference between a soul unable to leave, and a soul _unwilling_ to leave”

Bruce’s confused expression made Constantine click his tongue and began pacing the floor.

“Here’s what happened”

…

“Kid?” Slade asked as he entered the old air plane in which he had first met Oliver Queen, it had been surprising to find out that Oliver’s afterlife would look like the island, he always expected Star City, the city he loved enough to risk his life for everyday.

“He’s not here” Slade reported. John kept looking around.

“He was easier to find last time” He commented still walking and looking from side to side.

“Any other places that were significant to him Mr. Wilson? You know maybe a special… rock or something?”

“I wouldn’t exactly say that there was _anything_ special on this damn island, it was hell.”

“Yes and you’ve told me, but if this is Oliver’s afterlife then, trust me, maybe it wasn’t that hellish to him”

Slade could only frown at John.

“I mean, Come on. I need you to focus, were there any events that Oliver may cherish that happened here?”

Slade lowered his head. “I guess it depends, there were plenty of times where he seemed to be… I suppose the right word would be _at home.”_ Constantine saw Slade going deep into thought.

“Maybe he’d think of something, or see something or… or hear something” Slade’s eyes widened and he began running without saying a word to John. John only followed him, through the bushes and trees and sticks, they kept running, Slade seemed like he knew exactly what he was doing, exactly where he was going.

After what felt like years of running to Constantine, they stopped before a base, Slade recognized this place, it had been their first hope to escape, a base of operations, planes and ways off the island. He had sent Oliver to the control room while he took care of everything else.

“He must be up there” he pointed to the control room, Constantine wondered how or why would Oliver feel at home while being on a control room, but as he climbed up the stairs and took a glance at the man he understood.

Oliver stood in the middle of a room, holding a phone to his ear.

John frowned at Slade while Slade just nodded.

“He was trying to call home that day. I stopped him” Slade explained.

“Did _home_ pick up?”

Slade wasn’t able to answer before a voice made them both turn around.

_Hello_

Oliver’s hand flew to his mouth. His teary eyes shone brighter than anything Slade had ever seen, with so much hope.

_Hello?_

The first time this had happened, Slade hadn’t managed to find out who had picked up, but this time, since they were in Oliver’s afterlife, the voice was audible, loud and clear.

A woman’s voice, soft and comforting.

Slade wasn’t an expert, but he knew the voice of the women in Oliver Queen’s life very well. He had spent years threatening them after all, He knew it wasn’t Moira’s, it sounded too soft and young, it couldn’t be Thea’s, it was a mature voice, but beautiful, almost like a melody.

“Who is she?” John asked.

_“Laurel Lance”_

Slade replied and John’s eyes widened, he knew her, he had seen her and met her, of course, she we beautiful, she was warm and kind, of course Oliver would choose her, his heart sunk to his chest, this was a far greater threat than any weird creature holding a soul back just like it had been with Sara, this was something worse, it wasn’t stopping Oliver from going back, it was making Oliver _want_ to stay.

John opened the door of the cabin abruptly.

“Oliver you have to come with me!”

Oliver turned around to look at him, confusion written in his eyes.

Slade appeared next to John. “Come with me kid.”

Oliver stared at the two men while he held the phone. His hand clasping it tightly, not wanting to let go.

“Oliver, put the phone down, and come with me” Constantine stretched his hand, he couldn’t step closer to Oliver, it was like some sort of force held them back.

“I- I can’t” Oliver responded. His voce got caught in his throat, only a broken voice came out, on the verge of tears. “I can’t go back” He shook his head and held the phone even tighter. “I can’t go back”

_Ollie?_

Laurel’s voice made Oliver’s heart skip, he gasped as the tears fell down his cheeks.

_Its okay Ollie. Im here_

Laurel spoke through the phone, her voice had a comfort to it, Slade saw Oliver’s eyes shift from a haunting cold to a warm beautiful glow.

_Come with me_

“Oliver take my hand!” John shouted.

_Come back home to me Ollie_

“Come on! Come with me kid!” Slade exclaimed.

“I said I can’t!”

“Why not!!?”

Oliver simply looked towards the phone and flashed the two men a smile.

“Because _there’s something that I want more”_

_…_

Bruce stood with his hands on his hips as he looked down to the floor. Eobard Thawne sat on a chair looking at him while Slade and Constantine finished explaining.

Bruce shut his eyes, his mind running through everything they could do. He knew one thing for sure though, he was not returning home without Oliver Queen.

He knew the power of love though, that feeling so capable of everything. And he knew that there was nothing that could bring Oliver back, not if he finally felt at home, while dead. There really was only _one way._ It was crazy. It was sudden and risky.

It was necessary.

“So… what do we do now?”

Constantine was the one to ask, the one to bring Bruce back to reality. Bruce lifted his head again and faced them.

_“Well, now…_

_Now we bring Miss Lance back to life”_

…

“You can’t be serious” Slade kept shaking his head.

“Do either of you have a better idea?” Bruce asked them all.

Slade sat down on a chair not being able to believe what was happening, it was crazy. It even made him wonder if he really should be helping out with this.

This man had appeared out of nowhere, he seemed desperate, he wasn’t one to share a lot of secrets, he had been quiet. The first time they spoke he knew exactly how to bring out his angry side, and then immediately offered a way to get rid of his anger, he had offered him something no one had in years.

So Slade couldn’t refuse, then when Bruce told him his plan he begun feeling weird about it, about him. He just knew so much, and Slade had never even heard of him before.

There were so many questions in his head, how had this Bruce find out about Oliver, how did he know everything about him, why did he go to him and not all the others? He could have gone to Sara, to Barry, to anyone, why him? Why him and Reverse Flash?

“Bringing Miss Lance back is the only way for us to get Oliver back, I know this is crazy, but this is something that we _have to do._ Now, are you gonna help me or not?”

“What if I refuse?” Eobard asked first.

“Then you won’t get what was promised” Bruce replied easily.

And suddenly it all dawned on Slade.

“You’re not better than us you know. Just because you fight in the right side of justice you think you’re superior to us, is that it?”

Bruce took a deep breath bracing himself for what was about to come.

“You have power, money, resources, you can do anything you want. And we” Slade pointed to himself and Eobard.

“We’re nothing to you are we? We are expendable, that is why you chose us isn’t it? Because you have power over us? Because with a single promise of something we should not be wishing for yet we _are,_ you manage to have a hold over us forever?”

“You are where you are because you chose it”

That was enough to trigger Slade. Bruce felt a striking pain on his face after Slade threw him a punch that would send any normal person to the ground.

“You think I chose this? You think I chose this life?” Slade screamed, spitting through gritted angry teeth.

“Yes I do” Bruce’s voice was firm, he stood before Slade and fixed his hazel eyes to the dark ones of the other, sharing daring looks. “because you had a choice Slade, you could have chosen not to kill, you could have chosen not to do what you do, despite what life threw at you. You chose! Slade, to become a monster, a _killer!_ now don't go blaming me for how miserable your life is!” Bruce snapped back.

“Everyone is responsible for their goddamn life and you should know better than to be ungrateful to those offering you a second chance when you don't even deserve it. I could easily turn you in to prison and leave you rotting like you actually deserve, trust me I wouldn’t break a single sweat in doing so, I am not afraid of sending you towards your inevitable slow and painful deaths, I guess the question is…”

Are you?”

Slade was breathing deeply, his chest heaving with anger, he gazed towards Eobard who also had an angry look on his face.

“All this… for a man you don't even know?” Eobard asked.

“I’m not doing this for him”

“Then for whom?”

Bruce let out a sigh and chose not to answer.

Constantine frowned as Bruce fixed his suit and placed a hand on Slade’s shoulder.

“You ever touch me again, and you’ll find yourself with another eye patch”

Slade clenched his jaw as he stared at Bruce walking away from him. Having to swallow down his anger once more.

“What’s the plan?”

Bruce stopped walking when he heard Slade’s words. He couldn’t help the small smirk spreading on his lips.

“So… Flash, I heard you could travel through time”

“Messing with time is a mistake Mr. Wayne, trust me, it’ll come back and bite you in the ass” Eobard spoke from his seat.

“Who says we’re messing with it? We’re simply just… tricking it” Bruce turned around to face all the men as he wore a mischievous smile on his face.

“Oh you’ve lost me mate” Constantine said looking clueless.

**“Here’s what we’re going to do”**

…

_April 2016_

_“Time of death: eleven fifty nine”_

The words haunted Oliver like a ghost on the darkness, a dull ache in his chest kept reminding him that it was real, that he had lost her. He couldn’t move or walk away. Thea was on his arms, sobbing and sobbing, every sudden movement she made, made his heart sink even deeper. She had been fine.

“Mr. Queen?” Oliver and Thea separated from the hug while they stood in the middle of the hospital to turn and look at a man, slim, tall and blonde. Oliver thought he recognized him, but he couldn’t think of that at the moment.

**“You’ll pretend to be a doctor”**

“Hello my name is Dr. Wayne” the man extended his arm for Oliver to shake. Oliver shook it weakly.

“I am so incredibly sorry for your loss” Thea smiled sadly while ‘Dr. Wayne’ who was in reality Eobard Thawne spoke to them.

“Thank you” Oliver nodded while Eobard smiled softly.

“I know this is probably the last thing you’d ever want to talk about… considering.” He motioned to the room where Laurel’s recent dead body lied.

**“You’ll need to be quick, the faster you bring her back, the more chances we have at restarting the heart, so you’ll need to take her body fast, yet also not let anyone notice she’s gone”**

“But umm, we were investigating, and it turns out that Miss Lance is indeed… a donor candidate”

Oliver and Thea’s eyes widened. “I wish we would have discovered this sooner so we could discuss this, but we cant go back in time now can we?”

“I suppose what I am trying to say is that, if you allow us, if you agree to this, we’d have to take her right about now, I know this may seem insensitive but, Im afraid its now or never”

**“You have to convince them to let you take her body away”**

**“This way we take away the risks of somebody finding out the body is gone”**

After they agreed, Eobard entered the hospital room and took Laurel’s body. Leaving behind a bunch of false papers.

**“We’ve got a problem though” Everyone looked at Constantine who had spoken.**

**“The doppelgänger will show up 2 years later, how would you explain everything?”**

**Bruce and Eobard shared looks.**

_February 2018_

“Laurel Lance was just found alive” The news spoke out loud.

Oliver winced staring at the news. Felicity typed in her computer creating false papers.

“Reports say that Damian Darhk kidnapped her after her ‘death’.” A woman on the TV explained.

“But how did that even happen?” A man sitting next to the woman asked.

“Luckily we have Dr. Wayne here with us to explain” the woman pointed towards Eobard Thawne. He was more disguised now, with a beard, in case the people at STAR LABS recognized him.

**“Let Oliver take care of this, just be present to play along”**

Oliver had reached out to him, explained to him the situation, saying that it wasn’t Earth 1 Laurel that was alive, even told him about Earth 2, and he made him promise that he wouldn’t say anything, that he would play along to the lie. Of course, Eobard knew all about this already, but he played along anyway. Allowed Felicity to give him a fake ID and a new name, for him to disappear, just like he would of course, towards the future he was, leaving no evidence behind.

All he had to do was say the lie.

“I was attacked while transporting the body, I passed out, I was freaked when I woke, but then a man told me they had recovered the body, I calmed down, turns out that man lied to me and was probably working for Damian Darhk, so he took the body, I didn’t know, I sincerely apologise to the family”

And of course, the family knew all about it too.

**“Any other problems?” Everyone stayed silent.**

**“Well then I guess you can come back after that, no altering the timeline”**

…

Slade, Bruce and Constantine all jumped from the scare as Eobard appeared in a flash, making every piece of paper fly away.

He had Laurel’s body in his arms and he set her down next to Oliver.

“Alright, we’re on a clock here, you know your roles, Wilson and Constantine, you reach out for the souls, bring both of them back, Flash you restart Miss Lance’s heart with your speed”

“And what will you do?” Slade asked as Bruce took a deep breath.

“I will watch and make sure none of you screw up” Bruce spoke firmly, receiving nods from all the men.

“Alright then”

“Let the show begin” Constantine smiled as he set all the materials and once again began chanting all his weird words to enter the soul realm. Slade closed his eyes and clenched his jaw, ready to feel all the weirdness again.

Eobard kneeled next to Laurel’s lifeless form. He took her hand and placed it on top of Oliver’s. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight.

Bruce tightened his lips feeling his heart beat racing. He heard a scream come from Slade and his eyes widened at the bright light.

…

_~You’re just too good to be true.~_

Slade frowned at the music playing, they were no longer on the island, but he still recognised the place, he had been there before, when he made his grand debut as the villain, showing up at Oliver’s house and meeting his mom.

_~Cant take my eyes off of you.~_

Constantine also looked pretty confused, the music was loud but faint, clearly coming from another room of the house. They were at the Queen Manor’s living room, a beautiful and heavenly decorated living room.

Slade followed the music to another room, and Constantine followed. Both of the men stopped once they entered a grand room where they were sure all the parties at the Queen Manor were held.

The ballroom was empty, well almost.

Except for the pair at the middle, twirling and swaying along with the music. Dressed in beautiful gown and a swell tux.

A simple spotlight followed them. It made their faces glow.

Oliver Queen held Laurel Lance by the waist as he led her in a dance, the vivid music determining their every move.

All Slade could focus on was the bright smile on both their faces. Laurel holding on to Oliver for dear life while Oliver held Laurel in a delicate soft manner. Clearly admiring her grace and beauty.

Both Slade and Constantine smiled.

The famous song reached the instrumental part and Oliver guided Laurel through some amazing moves, she would giggle, her every move complementing Oliver’s. Slade was impressed by how well thy fit together, like a prince and princess dancing in a fairytale.

Oliver and Laurel stopped dancing after the music was stopped abruptly.

“Alright you two, you can dance when you’re dead!” Constantine shouted. “Its time to go back!”

Oliver turned to look at Laurel then towards Slade.

“I already told you, Im not leaving!”

“Not even if she comes with?” Slade questioned, this made Oliver frown.

“Oliver…” Constantine walked towards him and extended his hand. Oliver was holding Laurel’s hand.

“Do you trust me?”

Oliver gulped and turned to look at Slade.

Slade reached out for Laurel to take his hand, to which she didn’t even hesitate, not being able to believe that they could bring her back. Of course she confirmed her disbelief when she touched Salde’s hand and nothing happened.

Slade frowned while laurel looked down disappointed, Constantine saw Oliver pull further from him.

“Im sorry John, but I already left her once”

Slade and Constantine exchanged looks.

_What the hell happened?_

_…_

“When am I supposed to do it?” Eobard asked looking at Bruce.

“We did not think that through, I mean it took them a while to find them the last time” Bruce spoke, Eobard nodded.

“They could also have found them already” He added.

“Also true” Bruce bit his lower lip. “Do you think he can hear us?” Bruce questioned, to which Eobard just shrugged.

“John? John?!!” Bruce called out, standing next to a frozen Constantine.  
“I don't think he can”

**DO IT!**

An almost demonic voice came out of John Constantine’s mouth, which made both Bruce and Eobard jolt in fear, but they recovered fast, soon enough Eobard was rubbing his hands together fast, creating enough energy to bring back a dead heart.

…

“DO IT!” Constantine shouted, Oliver and Laurel frowned and stared at him.

“Oliver, Laurel, knowing full well that you refuse to live in a world without each other, we have gone through the great length of bringing you _BOTH_ back to life, so if you don't mind, Id really appreciate if you could take my Goddamn hand mates” Constantine exclaimed.

“Ill take it after her, after I see she goes back, because if she doesn’t I will kill myself even you resurrect me” Oliver assured, Slade rolled his eyes. “God you’re persistent”

“You must do it at the same time or it won’t work” Constantine told Oliver.

“But”

“Ollie, its okay, do it, I trust them” Laurel told Oliver, Oliver looked at her. He took in a deep breath.

“I wasn’t kidding, if you don't go back, I will kill myself to meet you again”

“Same here” Laurel replied.

“See you on the other side I guess” Oliver commented before taking Laurel’s face with one hand and pulling her close to a deep passionate kiss that even death… or life, couldn’t break apart.

While at the same time both reached out to grab Constantine and Slade’s hands.

…

“CLEAR!”

Two loud gasps filled the silent room, Bruce was finally able to breathe, Slade relaxed while Eobard stared at his well done job proudly, and Constantine smile breathlessly at the two bodies reaching consciousness.

Oliver’s blue eyes shot open, his mouth gasping for air. The first thing he registered was how weird it felt to feel the faint thump in his chest. Beating constantly, his eyes adjusted to the room while he looked around it. His eyes narrowing as he caught sight of Slade Wilson, Constantine and two other men he couldn’t quite put a name on.

But the true shock that made him sit up was when he felt a squeeze on his hand, with one look to his right, his eyes landed upon her.

Her chest was heaving as she opened her eyes, everything felt so weird, years of feeling nothing and then suddenly feeling everything, from pain, to energy, to excitement.

She kept breathing heavily and pressed her free hand on top of her chest.

Oliver was on his knees immediately, feeling dizzy at the sudden movement, yet also not caring about that in the least. His hands came to cup Laurel’s cheeks.

“Ollie?” Her voice came weak in between breaths. “Oh my God” Oliver commented as tears began forming in his eyes. “I thought they had taken your organs”

He commented rubbing her cheek, to which Laurel could only laugh. “What?” This time she sounded stronger, finally managing to calm down her breathing.

“That was actually all fake” Eobard stepped in. Oliver raised his eyes from Laurel to meet the man.

“Dr. Wayne?” Oliver questioned, Eobard let out a snort. “No that’s umm, a fake name”

Oliver’s face scrunched up in confusion, he knew he’d have to go back to that eventually, but right now all he could focus on was Laurel. He helped her sit up as she took deep breaths.

Oliver pulled her to his chest and wrapped his big arms around her. Laurel’s breathing was still rapid, less than how it was initially, but still pretty fast.

“We revived her with super speed, which is why her heart is beating too fast right now, her body is packed with electricity at the moment, you’ll start feeling better in a few seconds” Eobard confirmed, “and then you’ll feel even worse when it passes” he added and caught Oliver’s attention.

“What? How is she alive?” Oliver questioned, not caring at all how he was resurrected, Laurel was his priority now.

“I traveled back in time, took her recently dead body, made up a whole story for cover and then brought her to the present and restarted her heart” Eobard explained. And only then did it dawn on Oliver. His eyes connected with the speedster’s.

“You’re reverse flash aren’t you?” Oliver stood up abruptly, breathless, looking ready to fight, and also looking as if he was about to pass out, pale face and widened eyes. Bruce had never been brought back to life like that, but he could tell none of the two were exactly okay, they would have to pass out again and then wake for them to be in their right minds, they probably wouldn’t even remember this little moment.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Oliver asked with all the strength he could manage. “You should be rotting in prison”

“Okay now, let's save the comments for later when you two are better” Bruce stepped in, Oliver frowned at him.

“Who the hell are you?”

Bruce smiled.

“You’ll find out soon enough, for now, you two need to rest”

“My heart is beating at a rate of a speedster”

Bruce couldn’t help but smile down at Laurel as she spoke. “Relax, you’ll be fine, maybe you won’t be able to sleep in a bit, but you still gotta focus on lowering that heart rate”

“We have to… get ice cream” Laurel brought everyone’s gaze upon her.

Oliver let out a snort. “What are you talking about?”

“Sara, I heard her speeches, well this was directed to you, but its not like you would listen, she wants us to get ice cream”

Oliver kneeled back down.

“I think you’re in shock” He spoke softly caressing her jawline. “Like the mysterious dude over here said, you gotta rest”

“You should rest, a whole universe just came out of you” Oliver laughed, but only he found that amusing, Bruce’s eyes widened while all the other men frowned.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Slade asked.

“Nothing really, inside joke probably” Bruce interrupted. The thing is, Slade and Eobard didn’t know that Oliver had been the one to create this universe, all they knew was that he died saving it. Bruce didn’t want to tell them, he didn’t want for them to find out, maybe for the simple reason that their lives were better on the other universe, and Oliver changed that, not purposefully though, it had all just been cause and effect. But if they ever found out, their kindness would definitely be limited towards the archer. 

Oliver let out a breath and finally collapsed to the ground again, giving in to the exhaustion. “I guess Im the exhausted one” he commented holding on to Laurel’s arm.

Laurel stared at him breathing heavily, trying to stay awake, she tried to ignore the pain on her chest and abdomen, trying to focus on the man before her, Oliver’s last sight was Laurel, her bright green eyes focused on him, he reached out to cup her cheek and smiled softly.

“Ill dream about you” He whispered while Laurel smiled in return. Seconds later Oliver was passed out on the floor. Laurel stroke his hair for a few seconds, until the pain in her chest became too overwhelming.

“You do know I could go into cardiac arrest again if I don't lower my heart rate” Laurel spoke to the men on the room breathlessly, clutching her chest and breathing heavily.

“Yeah, I’ll get a sedative” Bruce turned towards another room. Laurel was lying next to Oliver on the floor when he returned, her head resting on his chest, her own chest still going up and down pretty quick.

Bruce kneeled down next to her, “this is just a sedative, is that okay?”

He knew better than to simply inject things into people without warning, especially when he was a stranger. Laurel nodded towards him and Bruce offered her a smile before injecting the sedative into her leg.

“We should go for ice cream” Laurel whispered lastly, earning a smile from Bruce, “and you will” He told her, her eyes fluttered for a second before she finally closed them fully.

“so… we did it. Does this mean we…get what you promised?” Eobard questioned, Bruce pressed his lips together.

“Im a man of my word” Bruce stood back up and faced the three men. “You shall get what I promised”

…

_1 day later_

Bruce walked through the dark forest, his mind once again running trough million thoughts.

“Good job Bruce” He came to a stop when a familiar voice echoed in his head, he turned around sharply and wasn’t surprised to find Mar Novu standing before him.

“You succeeded in bringing Oliver Queen back to life” Bruce felt his own jaw clench while the man known as the Monitor approached him. “And brought back Miss Lance as well” there was a tone in his voice that Bruce didn’t appreciate.

“Well they kind of come in a package deal”

Mar Novu nodded his head in agreement. “Your mission isn’t over yet though”

“I know” Bruce’s words came out through gritted teeth.

“And are you gonna get Mr. Queen to help you?”

“I’ll give him no other option, this all started because of him” Bruce assured Mar Novu speaking in a firm and loud tone.

“So you’re gonna force him to do it, just like you did all these men that helped you?”

Bruce connected his eyes to the judgemental pair of the others.

“You think I don't know about that? That you arranged group of people to help you, people with a reputation, and you promised them something you cant give them… _freedom.”_ The monitor saw Bruce’s brows furrow which indicated him he should explain.

“You’ve given them their freedom, allowed Eobard Thawne to run away and Mr. Wilson to roam free, but earlier today, you were out doing some arrangements. You set up a trap for them, and Lets just say… they aren’t as free as you allowed them to be anymore”

“They’re _criminals, murderers._ They are people who’ve had no remorse in killing or ruining other people’s lives, so don't you come telling me that they deserve _freedom.”_

 _“_ I never said they did, I just find it interesting how you seem to have no problem in lying to people”

Bruce was tightening his fists now. “I have no problem in doing whatever it takes to get something done, the world is going mad, and you have given me the responsibility to fix it, and I will do whatever I have to do in order to restore its balance, I will do whatever I must! Your job is done! You’ve handed me the mission and now… now I will do it _my way!_ So if you have a problem with my- my _methods_ , might I suggest, for you to go to hell”

Bruce began walking away, turning his back towards the man.

“You’re angry Bruce, do not let that blind you” Mar Novu shouted.

“Oh trust me… Im seeing clearly”

“Are you?” Bruce stopped walking but didn’t turn around.

“Because the way Im seeing things, you’re making choices, bold, risky choices, youre playing with forces you don't understand, playing with fire, I wouldn’t expect a smooth ride from now on Mr. Wayne, Im afraid there will be consequences, and there will be blood”

“That’s a great speech, where was it when Oliver Queen did the same thing? , who knows… maybe all this wouldn’t be happening now” Bruce left behind a speechless Mar Novu behind and walked away into the darkness of the night.

Mar Novu wasn't one to panic, he was always the one in control, but something happened when Oliver Queen designed a world of his own. And he couldn’t trust Barry Allen or Kara danvers anymore, which is why he went to Bruce Wayne, Gotham’s prince, also known as the Dark Knight by some, and there was something about him that simply made him doubt… if he had made the right choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is crazy, but I had fun with it honestly, and trust me, it'll all make sense soon. Thanks so much for reading!!


	3. A fresh start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am sorry if this story is a bit confusing at first but I promise it will all start coming out shortly, and eventually everything will make sense, but for now I just wanted to thank you for reading and commenting and leaving kudos. You're all so nice!! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I am trying to build up the action which is why it may feel like its lacking a bit of Lauriver, or Oliver and laurel for that matter, they will start appearing way more from now on, I will always try to put in some moments between them anyways because I just really love them.

**Just a disclaimer first: This whole chapter will take place before that last scene in the last chapter, which is something you'll come to realise as you read, but I wanted to tell you anyway.**

The first thing she registered was a soft piano playing on the distance, it was melodic and sweet, good enough to calm her, her eyes were sealed shut, not feeling string enough to open them still, but she appreciated the calmness of the environment.

She was warm, that’s the next thing she noticed, she could tell she was covered in a lot of blankets, and that she was in a bed, a comfortable, large enough bed with multiple pillows, and the sun that entered through the window helped with the warmth too.

She smiled, that’s the first thing she did, she didn't necessarily feel good, but she was peaceful. She was in a delicious bed, with a calming piano, the distant sounds of traffic and wind and birds mixed with the piano, and she knew, from years of waking up in that very same city, she was _home_.

Her eyes finally fluttered open and she was met with a pleasing sight, it was a large room, lit up by an orange glow she recognised as the sun. There was a delicious smell that entered her nostrils, that’s when she noticed the candles before her bed.

The circumstances were fishy, she had woken up with no memory of how she got there, her head ached with a throbbing pain and she felt pretty weak. But she also remembered she had just gotten stabbed, and she had died, she remembered everything from the afterlife, she remembered Ollie. And then she had just… woken up again. And everything was so weird. There were men she had never seen before, men she had never really trusted, and they were the ones that brought her back, why would they?

Her eyes kept examining the room, but there was only so much sight that position allowed her, so she made the attempt of sitting up, something she would regret in seconds, because the moment she tried to lift herself she felt a stabbing pain on her side, she gasped and collapsed back to the bed.

“Id be careful if I were you Miss Lance, there was only so much I could do” Laurel’s brows furrowed when a voice, almost with a British accent spoke, and that’s when she realised the piano had stopped.

She carefully turned her head around to catch sight of the man walking towards her, she would have tensed, but he was easy on the eyes, he moved slowly, and he walked looking towards the ground as if afraid to make a bad step and trip.

“When he handed you to me and told me you had been dead minutes ago, I must say, I was shook to my core” The man let out soft chuckles that made Laurel smile.

“Its not everyday you hear that is it?”

“Certainly not” Laurel stared at the man with a warm look, every doubt of her being in danger disappeared just by the sight of him.

“It looks like you were trying to sit up there… uh, may I help you?” He awkwardly approached her and Laurel nodded, now aware of the pain, she moved in a more subtle manner and only winced while he added more pillows behind her.

“Thank you”

The man smiled at her and clasped his hands together.

“May I offer you some water? Or some ibuprofen perhaps?” Laurel’s lips opened and closed as a realisation popped on her head, she wanted to refuse the pain meds knowing she had once struggled with addiction, but she was now a woman that had lived two different lives, she became a drunk and an addict in one, and in the other she married Tommy Merlyn.

“I suppose… only water would be fine”

There was still a part of the old universe Laurel inside of her and she feared it, knowing she could very well loose herself with those pills. Just when she felt the familiar panic rising against her throat, she managed to calm herself down when she looked at the cute old man walking towards her with a glass of water, he set it down next to her and returned to stare at her.

Laurel felt a mix of emotions at the moment, coming back from the dead was no easy and fun experience, she had wanted a hug, from her father, or Sara, or Ollie, yet now she was all alone with an old man.

“Im sorry, I know this may come out weird but, would you mind if I gave you a hug?” The man’s eyes widened and his cheeks blushed.

“Of course not” He approached her softly and took her into his arms, he shut his eyes when he felt her need for affection, he supposed death did that to a person. He was also surprised at how small she seemed once in his hold. Laurel found herself enjoying the warm hug, her eyes shit while she pressed her head to his chest, feeling much like a hug of a grandpa, one of the best in the world.

When they pulled away, he couldn’t help but notice the tears on her eyes.

“Im sorry I didn't mean to make you cry” Laurel smiled at him.

“Don't worry, its just that, you kinda remind me of my grandpa” The old man chuckled. “And I guess I just… I miss him”

“Of course you do”

“Im not trying to tell you old or anything” They both chuckled at that while he rubbed his fluffy white hair.

“I think that’s already been established kiddo” as he smiled towards her, she felt a little less alone, and that was good. They stared at each other for a few seconds before he clicked his tongue.

“Master Wayne tells me you were a lawyer”

“Umm yes, yes I… I was” she shook her thoughts away and raised her eyes. “Im sorry, did you say… Master Wayne?”

“Yes, Im afraid Im obligated to call him that”

“No you’re not” Bruce had entered the room and nobody noticed until his firm voice spoke.

“Ah, speak of the devil” The old man smiled while he delivered his comment.

“Now now, Ive told you not to call me that Alfred” Bruce protested smiling at his butler.

Laurel’s eyes were narrowed as she observed the pair, she couldn’t help to notice how comfortable they were with each other, almost like father and son. She smiled at them, and that’s when Bruce turned towards her.

“So you’re the infamous… Dinah Laurel Lance”

“Oh you can call me Laure”

“Its nice to meet you Dinah, Im Bruce Wayne” Bruce smiled at Laurel, “Never thought I’d say this but I’m getting tired of saying that”

“Meeting a lot of new people lately?” Laurel questioned and received a nod.

He froze and looked at her, and for some reason he just couldn’t help but suddenly feel more comfortable as he looked into her eyes, he could recognize a good heart from a mile away.

“So how are you feeling?”

“Pretty confused” Laurel admitted without a single hesitating second. “Who are you again?” She asked and received an eye roll.

“Are you asking my name again just because I told you I was getting tired of saying it”

Laurel smiled. “Maybe. But no, I guess what I really want to know is _who_ are you?”

“And all I want to know is _how_ are you feeling?” Bruce replied. Laurel frowned.

“Im fine”

“Dinah…”

“Its Laurel”

Bruce and Alfred exchanged looks.

“We’re here to help you” Bruce spoke first.

“okay… can you help me by explaining everything to me?”

“Sure, Ill explain what I can, My Name is Bruce Wayne, this is Alfred, we come from Gotham, I came here to bring Oliver Queen back to life, which I succeeded in, I don't know if you remember but… you were the only thing holding him back so I brought you back too, with the help of three men I had never met before, they’re practically from another world to me, Slade Wilson, John Constantine and Eobard Thawne, two of which are part of you and Oliver’s past, the other one is more of a… a Barry Allen’s issue isn’t he?”

“And where is Oliver?” Laurel questioned.

“I had to take him to a more… secretive place, it wouldn’t be too great if somebody saw the dead Green Arrow living and breathing would it?”

“And where am I?”

“The four seasons hotel of Star City” Laurel’s eyes widened at the revelation. She hadn’t stepped into this hotel once in her years of existence.

“Are you rich?”

Once again Bruce and Alfred exchanged looks. Alfred shook his head.

“No we just broke in and put you in a bed” Bruce smirked and Laurel narrowed her eyes in thought.

“okay… Im joking” Bruce explained himself.

“Are you really? Because Ive never heard of you. If you really are that rich, to be wearing those… clothes and that watch. Why has no one ever heard of you?”

“And are you supposed to know every person in the world?”

“No, but you see, so far, you’ve revealed to me that you Bruce Wayne, are from Gotham, a city that’s been practically dead for more than 10 years now, no man would survive there as a rich man, not only would he probably be killed by society but he would also probably be bankrupt, then you reveal to me that you’ve been meeting a lot of new people lately, which is understandable, but you have also revealed to know all about me and Oliver’s lives, including our secret identities, now I know our identities are kind of a well known fact aroundhere but you know whose isn’t? Barry Allen’s. And lets not even mention that ridiculously expensive watch that you’re wearing, a special edition Rolex made once more than 50 years ago, which was sold out in days, its been almost impossible to find one of those again, most of them were stolen”

Bruce stood looking at her speechless.

“Oh and how could I forget? The whole Master and Devil thing between you two? It has a deeper meaning than you’re willing to give it. So confess Mr. Wayne, who are you really?”

Bruce’s widened eyes connected with Alfred’s.

“That in front of you sir… is a lawyer” Alfred patted Bruce’s back and began walking away. “I like her” He added.

Bruce let out a sigh.

“You’ve caught me Dinah”

“Why do you keep calling me that?” Laurel questioned. Bruce felt himself intimidated by the sharpness in her voice at the questions. “Is it because you come from a place where it is considered of high education to call someone by their first name?”

Bruce’s face was unreadable, his eyes expressed fear, while his mouth expressed shock, and his raised eyebrows screamed amusement.

“Damn you’re good”

Laurel’s lips curled into a smile.

“Now I can tell you mean no harm to me or else you wouldn’t bring me to a highly expensive suite, you’d be holding me hostage in a dark secret warehouse, and yet, even if you were some kind of psychopath who treats his victims well, you’re way too relaxed, which either means that if you were a psychopath, then you’re a bad one, or that you don't consider me a threat”

“Aren't you supposed to be like… too exhausted to talk” Bruce asked wanting to free himself from the truth, Laurel only shrugged. “Ive been dead and quiet for four years, let me enjoy my moment” Bruce once again, couldn’t help but smile.

“So what is the verdict counsellor?” He questioned.

“I believe that you are either… an impostor, which is unlikely without knowing your true purposes, or that you’re from some place else, not necessarily known on this Earth… or” Laurel’s eyes widened.

“ _Or others_ ”

Her breath got caught on her throat as Bruce licked his lips giving her a knowing look.

“Oh my God” He simply nodded at her realisation.

“Would you promise not to tell anyone yet?” He asked her, her eyes still widened. Laurel let out the breath she had been holding in.

“What are you doing here?” All this time, she seemed to be having a playful, mixing with accusation and honesty of course, but this question came out differently, it was almost… a preoccupied one. Hiding so much fear. “Honestly!” She demanded the truth.

“Im in a mission”

“With Slade Wilson and Eobard Thawne”

He shook his head once and walked closer to her. “They were just small pieces of a much larger puzzle”

“And why them? Out of the millions of people you could have asked for help. Why them?”

Bruce hesitated with that one. His jaw clenched as he met Laurel’s fierce eyes.

“They were my only choice. The only ones I could find.”

“In your home you mean?” He gulped as he gave her a reassuring nod.

“What were they doing there? Why would people like them be there?”

At this Bruce scoffed, as if what Laurel had just said was a barbaric accusation, and maybe it was. But she didn't know.

“You don't understand Dinah… people like them. Those are the _only_ kind. My beautifuland beloved home, has now turned into the home for people _like them”_

She frowned at his usage of words. There was anger in his voice, resentment.He talked of his home being beautiful as if it was something of the past.

“Why? Why is it like that now?”

Bruce found himself needing to take in a deep breath.

“You’re better off not knowing the truth”

Laurel shook her head. “No, don't do that. Don't pretend like you’re somehow protecting me from the truth, I am sick of that”

Bruce could note the desperation in her voice and eyes.

“Your body has suffered a lot of trauma in the past few days, we’ve done our best to heal the injury, and we have, the only reason as to why it should bother you is the lack of movement and stiffness” Laurel shook her head while he spoke, he was looking down to his jacket. “It’ll feel very sore for a few days, your heart has also… been through a lot so you’ll probably feel weak as well, Id recommend taking it easy for a while”

“Bruce”

“It was a pleasure meeting you and talking to you, I brought you back because Oliver wouldn’t come back without you but now that that is done, I’m afraid we no longer need you.”

“Bruce stop”

“Feel free to do whatever you want now… in this… this perfect world that Oliver Queen has created for us”

And that’s when it dawned on Laurel, seeing him say those words, it was obvious he meant the total opposite.

“Oh and… don't tell anyone that Oliver is alive”

He finally put on the jacket he had been fidgeting with and faced Laurel.

“What are you gonna do to him?”

Bruce didn't answer… once again.

“What are your plans for him?”

He made his way to the door yet shot one last glance at her.

“Bruce answer me!!” She exclaimed with all her strength. “Bruce”

He offered her smile with his lips tightened, and then opened the door.

“Bruce!!” Her yell stopped him from fully walking out.

“You can scream all you want Dinah, but Im afraid all you’ll achieve… is a shattered window”

And with that he disappeared. Through the door. It had taken a lot of strength to pull herself off the bed, her whole body protested, yet she managed to make her way towards the door. Except that, when she opened it, the halls were empty, there were no signs of him.

“Damn he’s good in walking away” Laurel exclaimed to herself.

…

“I know you must be very confused”

The voice that came out of the man was a voice Oliver knew well enough by now, he didn't even have to open his eyes to picture him, talking, and pacing through the room.

“To be brought back by one of your greatest enemies” Slade Wilson let out a deep breath and turned to smile towards Oliver’s lying down form.

“You’re not one of my greatest enemies” Oliver grumbled, he had just woken up, he was confused as hell, with barely any memories about what was going on. All he knew, was that a dangerous, evil man stood before him, and that was enough to build up adrenaline on his body, even if he did feel exhausted and weak, he still found the energy to stand up from the bed and face Slade.

“Am I not?” Slade’s question made Oliver’s blood boil. While it was true that he had made him suffer, he didn't come near to being his worst enemy, Adrian had said it himself, his greatest enemy was himself.

“What are you doing here Slade?”

“I was brought here, by Wayne” Oliver bit his lip as he tightened his fists.

“Who’s Wayne?”

“The guy, who made the elaborate plan to bring you back” Slade’s hands were tucked on his pockets, he wore hisdeathstroke suit, looking shiny and new, he hadn’t been wearing it before, he hadn’t worn it in years, the first thing he did after Bruce told him and Eobard that they could run free, was go get it, and damn, it felt good.

“The guy you helped”

“Of course, I’d do anything for a friend” Slade spoke words that didn't match his tone, Oliver noticed that, there was a sharpness and coldness in Slade’s voice that worried him, after everything that had happened, he couldn’t remember where he and Slade had left off exactly, not in this new universe anyways.

“I thought you believed yourself my greatest enemy” Oliver’s reply made Slade smirk.

“I guess it depends on perspective, let me ask you this kid, which universe do you remember?”

Oliver’s eyes narrowed, his gaze fixed on Slade. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Oh you know, you’re a man of two different lives, there’s a life in which you were a sad lonely brooder because everyone around you died, and then there’s a world in which you saved everyone so you no longer were that sad loser. What do you remember is my question?”

Oliver gulped, not really sure why did Slade know this, he shouldn’t. To him there was only this life, this universe, he shouldn’t know about everything else.

“By the way you’re acting I can totally tell you remember the old one, you don't recognise this version of me do you? Because the last time you saw me, I was thanking you for helping me find my son”

Oliver nodded to that while Slade scoffed.

“So you don't know anything about this universe, even though you created it?”

“I only… pinpointed specific moments from my life and other’s that I wanted to change, and… and that’s it”

“So you changed things, yet you didn't live to see the fruit of your doings” Slade had a disturbing smile on his face.

“Something amusing about that?” Oliver questioned through gritted teeth.

“No not really” Slade’s heavy footsteps approached Oliver, Oliver’s ocean blue eyes connected with his dark brown’s. Both wore a serious look, intense. Oliver hadn’t seen that cold stare in a while, not since the man had vowed to kill everyone he loved. It made him wonder… if for some reason. He was back to that.

“So what will it be Slade… your perspective. What am I to you? Am I your friend… or am I your enemy?”

Slade had to take in a deep breath, Oliver saw the corners of his mouth curl up into a smile slightly.

“You really don't know anything do you kid?” Oliver’s brows furrowed.

“You don't know what’s happened to the world. You don't know what you created! You don't know the real reason why Bruce Wayne brought you back! You don't know… the mess you have made”

“Care to explain?” Oliver asked clenching his jaw.

“All in good time Im afraid” Slade simply shrugged. “Just know… that this… this is not the end kid”

Both men were brought out of focus when something flew by them, as they stood face to face, something sharp and small cut the tension and landed on the wall besides them.

A little figurine. Oliver removed it from the wall and stared at it carefully. A little metal figurine… of a bat?

“Thats enough talk!” A deep voice shouted from the dark side of a room. Oliver caught one last glimpse of Slade before turning towards the back.

“Ah Bruce Wayne, here to do more business?” Slade questioned.

“I thought id given you your freedom Mr. Wilson, Id appreciate it if I were you, it could end any minute”

“I hope that isn’t a threat” Slade’s raspy voice echoed through the empty room that Oliver had yet to identify.

“It is merely a precaution, you are a criminal after all”

Slade pushed himself away from Oliver and walked slowly towards Bruce, Bruce could see his broad figure approach him with each passing second of silence.

“Oh but Mr. Wayne… aren’t we all?”

The words sent chills down Bruce’s spine, as the Australian’s hot breath hit his skin and walked past him.

“Meet me outside” Bruce commanded. “We need to talk”

“Ill be waiting” Slade’s final words echoed through the room before he disappeared to the door.

“How much did he tell you?” Bruce’s eyes turned towards Oliver.

“He used questions more than statements actually”

Bruce let out a disappointed sigh. “He shouldn’t have come back here”

“And you shouldn’t have left him to roam free” Bruce frowned while Oliver talked in an angry voice.

“You just let a criminal walk free!”

“Do you really deem me to be that stupid Mr. Queen?” Bruce had had enough of hiding his anger.

“I don't know! I don't even know who you are! All I know is that you aligned yourself with men like Slade Wilson and Eobard Thawne to bring me back! Now I don't know about you, but I don't trust them! And I most certainly don't trust you!”

“Trust is a dangerous thing Oliver, I understand your lack of it” Bruce agreed with a shrug. “I don't need you to trust me, I just need you to help me”

“Help you with what?”

Bruce stood quietly just staring at Oliver, that’s when Oliver released a somewhat angry scoff.

“Let me guess: with what’s about to come? With fixing the mess you made?” Oliver used his earlier conversation with Slade to make assumptions, something that Bruce understood with ease.

“So he did tell you something”

“No, he asked if I knew what that was, and I don't!” Oliver tried to sound calm, but he really wasn’t. There were a billion questions running through his head.

“And do you expect me to reveal that to you Oliver?”

“Yes”

“Don't worry, You’ll get all your answers… when the answers are meant to come”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“It means that you wouldn’t understand, even if I told you step by step the actions I took, the reasons for those actions, even if I recited history to you… you wouldn’t understand”

“Why not?”

“Because you haven’t lived it”

“What. Are you talking about?” Oliver did his best to hide the desperation in his voice, but it was impossible.

Bruce took a deep breath and turned back to look at Oliver’s vulnerable form. Oliver was used to always being steps ahed, always knowing what was going on, or at least having a clue. But right now… for the first time in over a decade. He was clueless.

Damn did it feel bad.

“This world. You haven’t lived it”

“Oh trust me, I have lived it, I know all about it, I have lived the bad, I have LIVED the good! Trust me, I know of the world’s injustices and justices, I know of the world’s beauties and ugliness! I know all about it!”

“Not of _this_ world.”

Oliver felt a strange little knot in his throat that he, in all honesty, hated. It only presented itself when he got a bad feeling about something, he had spent years of experiencing it. It usually came with knowing that because of him, someone else would suffer. It had been the greatest satisfaction, getting the chance to create a world, in which he could make sure no one ever did again, suffer because of him. And now the mere though about the possibility of the failure of said action, scared him to death.

“Is it bad?”

Bruce’s eyes narrowed towards Oliver, he had asked the question with an unmissable sense of fear and panic. He had to admit… he _was_ angry. He had come to find out that he was living in a world designed by men not by nature, it bugged him, but it wasn’t until he got the chance to talk to Oliver that he realized, he really had had the best intentions. He wasn’t suddenly fine with it, he simply saw it in another way. He was still going to make Oliver face the problem and hopefully fix it, but it could wait.

“You don't have to take my word for it you know”

Oliver raised his head once again to look at Bruce.

“You have the chance now. I mean, I guess the… advantages of coming back from the dead are getting a second chance, especially when the world isn’t the same way you left it. And it seems to me like that’s something you’d really want”

“Why would I want a second chance?”

Bruce’s lips curled up into a little smile.

“You don't need me to tell you the answer to that… why would you ask another man for your heart’s true desire?”

Oliver found himself unable to open his mouth and utter a word. He was just so used to another man or woman telling him what to do, or telling him his motives or reasons, he barely had any time to think of them himself. He knew that, he had even told it to Laurel, that all he wished, was for a second chance, in which he could get a fresh start, and do it all again, and based on the way Bruce was looking at him now, it was clear he had figured it out too.

“Oh boy, I guess you really did need this” Bruce commented staring at the archer’s expression.

“What?”

“A fresh start… where you can finally start living your very _own_ life”

“I don't know if I can” Oliver shrugged as he felta moisture in his eyes.

“Well… how about you go figure it out” Bruce’s tone of voice had changed, even he surprised himself, he never meant to be sympathetic towards the man responsible for so much of his suffering. But after talking to him… he now understood him.

“So you brought me back so I could experience the world I left behind?”

“Of course not, I do have plans for you, but they can wait, while I sort some things out with Slade”

“So now I just”

“Oliver… it _is_ a brand new world full of possibilities. And all I can say for now is

Go Live it”

…

And he did, right after Bruce stepped outside and engaged in a serious conversation with Slade, Oliver sneaked out. He collected his suit, which he had been wearing when he was brought back, and then switched to some old clothes that lied in the cabin.

Knowing full well that it wasn’t a good idea to suddenly show up alive, he disguised himself, put on a baseball cap and some sunglasses. It wasn’t that professional but it was enough.

He called for a cab and made his way towards the city. Paid the man with stolen cash, from Bruce, but after looking at the large quantities of it in his wallet, he was sure the man wouldn’t miss a few bucks.

The cab ride had been long, but it was good, it gave him time to think. He didnt have a plan, or any goal at all. He wanted with all his heart to go to his house and show up alive. He had been told that was Bruce’s initial plan, to collect him in the Queen Manor, apparently though, it had not worked out. Because he wouldn’t go back.

He knew the reason for his non desire of going back fairly well, and he had been too afraid to ask, what if it had all been fake? What if he really had just dreamed, like when the aliens put him in that damn world. Where he was in a world with _her._

Oliver was so focused on his mind and thoughts that he didn't even have enough time to catch a glimpse of the world, the world he created. All he could think of was that he had nowhere to go and nothing to do.

Could he really just go back to Felicity? To the same life he had before? He could, and it would be fine.

It wouldn’t be a fresh start, but it would be fine. A wife, two kids, what else could he ask for?

“You can’t go back Oliver” Oliver’s heart stopped when he saw the driver become Mar Novu. He clutched his chest.

“Jesus Christ”

“Wrong” Mar Novu exclaimed. Oliver rolled his eyes and allowed himself to relax.

“I know what you’re thinking, but I’m afraid you can’t, you can’t go back to your old life”

Oliver frowned as he looked to the man through the rear-view mirror. “Your death is a key event in history, I’m afraid if you reverse it there will be terrible consequences”

“Well its kind of too late for that” Oliver let out a sigh.

“No its not, you're alive but you aren’t alive to the world” The Monitor explained. “If you go back to Miss Smoak and to your children, you’ll be changing their destiny, destinies that are important for the future of the world, do you really want that to be on your conscience?”

“Well I didn't choose to come back to life”

“I know, Bruce Wayne did”

“You know him?”

“Yes, he’s a complicated man. But he is needed, and if he thinks bringing you back to life is the right approach”

“Approach to what? Ha? Is another one of your crisis coming?”

“No, I have nothing to do with this Oliver, which brings me to my next point”

Oliver and Mar Novu locked eyes.

“We’ve reached the end of our journey, I am sorry for what I put you through, but I must say, it has been a pleasure Oliver Queen”

“So ill never see you again?” Oliver questioned.

“Im afraid so, try not to be too sad”

Oliver smiled, “can’t make any promises”

And with that, he was gone, the driver turned back into a normal human being and Mar Novu had disappeared, Oliver smiled sadly, he dint like the man, but so much had happened because of him, and how he officially was someone important in his life.

He stepped out of the cab when he arrived to Star City’s Nature Park. It was a beautiful park where he had pent a good time in, multiple dates with random girls, multiple gatherings with Tommy and some other friends, but the ones that made his heart ache the most were those dates with Laurel, after going to dinner, they’d take the park as a shortcut to Laurel’s house, and there was just something about the blooming flowers and dancing fountains, that made it all feel like magic.

But he now walked all alone, and it didnt feel as magical. He was all alone, and apparently he couldn’t go back to his wife and kids, apparently he couldn’t go back to being Oliver Queen, there was a deep sorrow in his chest. He had never felt this empty. For the first time in his life… he had no purpose.

All he wanted was to go back now, to heaven. Where everything was just _perfect._

His mind drifted back to Laurel once more, and how great it had felt to reunite with her, seeing her how he had always seen her, glowing and radiating happiness.His heart sunk when he remembered their conversation, how she admitted that she thought he didn't love her, and how he finally got the chance to say he did. It had felt so Goddamn good. In a way he go what he wanted, a fresh start, but he was the one walking through the park, while she was nowhere to be seen.

It wasn’t just a normal day for him. But in that moment, while he walked through a beautiful flowerygarden surrounded by normal people who laughed and talked, for the first time in years he felt like one of them, as if he was one of those people who led a simple, dull life. And yet it would all change, when he raised his head, _and locked eyes with this beautiful, breathtaking Goddess._

_He removed his sunglasses to check if he was seeing straight._

_Emerald Green eyes piercing his soul, a sight he had seen numerous times, but this time it was different, there was so much more than just love in her eyes, there was hope._

_As Oliver connected eyes with her, in that moment, an uneasy feeling in his stomach, a blush in his cheeks and the loss of sense and reason let him know, that he had once again found the purpose of his life, in that moment he knew… what he wanted to spend the rest of his life doing. He knew the name of the woman before him, he had recited it numerous times like a poet talking about his greatest muse._

_Dinah. Laurel. Lance_

_And in that moment. He knew, she was all._

There was so much joy in his body he could barely breathe, he found himself biting his lip to contain such happiness, his stomach fluttering with a million butterflies. Laurel found herself in the same position as him, trying hard to contain the joy rising in her chest.

Oliver didn't have to put any effort into his steps, his feet led him towards her as if the feet themselves wanted to got nearer her.

She stood before a flower shop, wearing black leather high booths with jeans and a beautifully Ivory colour knit sweater with a V-neck, her neck was adorned with a mesmerising piece of jewellery.

Oliver stopped right before her, fighting the urge to take her into his arms. He turned around to the flower shop behind them and took three roses.

“Excuse me ma’am”

Laurel’s eyes widened once she realised what he was doing.

_A fresh start._

“Do you happen to know the meaning behind the colour of these three roses? I want to give one to a very special lady I just met but I don't know which.”

Laurel’s smile faded subtly and she cleared her throat. “Well, not that Im an expert, but I do have a bit of common knowledge and… well, yellow represents friendship, joy, delight, and… new beginnings” her eyes connected with his.

“Then the lavender purple one… represents love at first sight, and enchantment” His charming smile made her heart drop to her knees.

“And red” she let out a sigh. “I think you know what red means” That came as a whisper, a soft whispers that formed goosebumps on his skin.

“Im not sure” he licked his lips, “is it love? Romance?” Laurel had to swallow down her need to pull the man’s lips towards her’s.

“Or maybe beauty?” His hot breath hit her skin and that was enough to make her crazy. “Passion”

Laurel’s heart skipped a beat and suddenly her face was an angry red shade. She looked away in embarrassment.

“Damn you Queen”

Oliver chuckled at that. “You aren’t supposed to know my name you know”

“Everybody knows your name, you’re kind of a legend around here” Her response made Oliver smile softly.

“Really?” He switched his flirty voice to a playful one. “You want to tell me about it over dinner?”

“NO Stop!” Laurel exclaimed and earned a frown from him. “Sorry, that’s one of Tommy;s lines”

“Oh God”Oliver exclaimed laughing. “So no dinner then” Laurel chuckled.

“Which is great because We gotta get Ice Cream” Oliver turned to look sharply towards Laurel, as if a memory appeared on his head.

“So it wasn’t a dream”

“What?”

“I woke up, and you were there, and I held you, you kept saying you wanted Ice Cream. And I”

“You said you’d dream about me” Laurel finished his sentence.

“No Ollie, it wasn’t a dream” His smile turned into a wide one as he dared to touch her cheek.

“And this isn’t one either” Laurel added. “Im afraid we are both alive”

Oliver laughed and finally gave in, he wrapped his both arms around her waist and tucked her head under his chin, he loved holding her like that, it was the only way he felt like he was actually protecting her. Laurel squeezed him tight and shut her eyes, while the world slowed down, and he was in her arms. Finally.

“No but seriously, we gotta”

“Laurel, we shouldn’t interfere with our past and the people in it. It’ll change their destinies”

“Oliver, Sara’s job is literally changing destinies, even if she doesn’t mean it, that’s what she does” Oliver let out a chuckle. “I just feel like… she’s lost so much, and she deserves some closure, everyone in our lives do”

Oliver took a hesitant deep breath. “Fine”

…

_Meanwhile in the cabin Oliver had just left_

Bruce locked the door behind them and turned to face Slade. “What did you tell him?”

“What he needed to hear” Slade replied without hesitation. “I don't think he deserves to roam free around his city, not when he is responsible for our situation”

“So you know” Bruce confirmed.

“You thought I didn't?”

“How long have you known?” His arms crossed over his chest and his eyes fixed with Slade’s.

“I knew even before we resurrected him” Bruce tightened his lips, he really didn't want them to know that Oliver had changed their lives so drastically. It would have landed them in the mission. Luckily, it didn't.

“How did you find out?”

“Same way you did”

“I highly doubt you were approached by some mystical cosmic being asking for your help”

Slade froze in place processing the words that had just escaped the man’s lips. “Well then, maybe not the same way” He cocked his head to the side.

“But I was approached by someone, he gave me clarity, gave me someone to blame”

“Who?”

“Oh no no, Im afraid its not my secret to tell” Bruce winced, he knew he himself hid a lot of things, and he just hated how it felt.

“Slade, why did you come back here? Did you want kill Oliver? Then why bring him back in the first place?”

“This is about so much more than just Oliver Bruce, this is about taking our rightful place in this world, people like you and me, who were affected by a man’s perfect plan for his city and his world, people like us, we don't belong in that plan, people like us, we get overlooked by people like him… who pretend to be God”

“You keep forgetting Slade… I am not like you” Bruce’s had had this conversation with Slade multiple times before, and Slade didnt seem to learn.

“We’re both willing to do whatever it takes for Oliver Queen to get the justice he deserves aren’t we?”

“Yes, but justice, it means different things for us”

“How can you still have mercy? After knowing… WHAT HE’S DONE!”

“Yeah he changed our lives, but he’s not the reason we are who we are. I told you that before, you chose this Slade, remember?”

Slade’s anger was evident through his flared nostrils and clenched jaw.

“You’ve narrowed it down to ‘changed our lives’. How pathetic.” Slade’s eyes didn't leave the man,

“How are you so convinced your life wasn’t miserable before?” And that was enough for Slade to realise, that Bruce knew even less than him, as the thought appeared on his head, he allowed his smile to form.

“Thats right, you were approached by the magic mystical man, and he _told you_ of what Oliver did, but did he _show_ you?”

Bruce frowned at Slade. Slade noticed the man’s confusion and chuckled slightly. “So that’s what’s been going on, you didn't get to see the full picture, let me help you with that”

Slade had barely finished talking before he launched towards Bruce ad caught his arm, Bruce felt a stinging pain in his arms before his mind was filled with visions, memories.

Moments which seemed magical, as he danced wit Rachel in a big ballroom, as he smiled and laughed, while he shared great moments with his best friends, and it all seemed like a dream, like a fantasy.

 _“Im proud of you Bruce”_ his mother’s voice was enough to make his knees weak and he collapsed to the floor.

A grown Bruce smiled at his parents, his parents looking older, so full of life, so wise.

“ _Why do we fall Bruce?”_ His father’s voice this time.

Bruce’s mind turned to a picture of his dead parents before him then switched back to the visions, of him dancing with his mother in his wedding.

Slade frowned when he saw a tear escape the man’s eyes. He didn't mean for it to be that deep. But as Bruce brought his hands to his knees and squeezed them tight while he sat on the floor he realised it had been deep.

The visions stopped and Bruce was able to breathe. He clenched his jaw hard trying not to cry any more and wiped his few tears.

“What’d you see?” Slade questioned while Bruce regained his composure.

“My umm… my parents weren’t dead” Bruce explained with a shaky voice.

“And thus, my point is proven. You see Mr. Wayne, Oliver Queen removed a mother from your life, while he stopped me from killing his.”

Bruce found himself staring at Slade, there was a newfound anger in his chest that he didnt enjoy.

“We have a way Bruce, to make him pay. We know a man, a man capable of giving average human beings cosmic powers, and he’s willing to make a trade… The power of restoring balance in the universe… for Oliver Queen”

Bruce’s narrowed and a breath escaped his lips. That was the reason then, the true reason why he and Eobard had helped him bring Oliver Queen back. They had a concrete plan.

“Are you seriously gonna tell me, that after everything… you’ll still have mercy on him?” 

Slade’s smirk began growing when he saw a firm shake of Bruce’s head.

“What do you need?” Bruce asked, fully back into a cold fierce man.

“Transportation… back to hell”

“I’ve just freed you from it... are you really that eager to go back?” 

“I’ll do what I must”

After giving Slade a piece of paper with directions to the place, Bruce escaped the cabin and into the forests. He decided to walk this time, knowing very well he needed the fresh air, while Slade had been taken away in a flash by a trail of red lighting. Bruce winced thinking of the situation. His mind wondered to the anger and pain he felt, his life was perfect before, and now it wasn’t.

He had said it himself, each person is responsible for who they are. But his parents’ death had made him who he is, and that certainly wasn’t his fault.

After long minutes, possibly hours of walking, he made a decision. He was obviously angry, possibly pissed. But he was also very worried. Slade had just revealed his ultimate plan, and it wasn’t anything good. He stood at the fine line between justice and vengeance.

Thats the thing about him.

He would always live on that fine line. But he had to choose this time.

It just had to be justice.

In a swift motion he took out his phone and dialled the first number of his favourites.

“Alfred… there’s been a change of plans.” He began explaining all the necessary adjustments to his well crafted plan as he walked through the dark forests. Alfred had sounded worried, he knew what Bruce was capable of, and he didn't like the way he sounded, it was never healthy, having that amount of anger.

“Good job Bruce” Bruce stopped walking at the very familiar voice of Mar Novu.

“You succeeded in bringing Oliver Queen back to life”

…

Slade and Eobard walked slowly as they approached the building they had been directed to by Bruce. Reverse Flash wasted no time in entering the warehouse where they had been promised a mode of transportation, towards the place everyone referred to as death.

But both stood speechless when all the found was nothing.

_“You’ve given them their freedom, allowed Eobard Thawne to run away and Mr. Wilson to roam free, but earlier today, you were out doing some arrangements. You set up a trap for them, and Lets just say… they aren’t as free as you allowed them to be anymore” Mar Novu lectured Bruce._

“Wheres the damn portal?!” Slade questioned angrily. There was a faint beep that made Eobard turn his head sharply.

“Damn it! I told you not to trust him!” Eobard exclaimed pointing at Slade, his face red from anger.

“If he can forgive Oliver for what he did, then he’s just as bad” Slade added speaking firmly. Looking around the place to see if they could find anything. “If he’s not with us” Slade shook his head in disappointment.

“Then he’s against us”

“So he set us up” Eobard nodded his head accepting his fate. “Dampener” he pointed to a little machine on the corner of the room.

“Its a trap”

Just as Slade said that, a bunch of armed men dropped from the roof and pointed at them with guns. Slade and Eobard took in a deep breath, their blood boiling.

The men were getting closer, and in any minuted they’d be apprehended.

Slade breathed heavily, looking for ways to get out. And just as he was ready to give up on hope, shots started ringing, but given the fact that neither Eobard or Slade were hit, they realised the shots weren’t aimed towards them.

Soon enough, all the men who had been a threat before were no longer, they simply were… dead.

One single man fell from the ceiling and faced the two confused men. He was in a whole black suit, armed and ready.

“Who the hell are you?” Slade grumbled through gritted teeth.

“I was sent… to break you guys free, and to give this to you” The armed man held out a little note in his hands.

“Who sent you?” Eobard asked.

“Oh no no, Im afraid its not my secret to tell” the voice of the man was distorted, they couldn’t see his face, but they knew he must have been smirking under the mask.

It was Slade who took the little note from the man’s clasp.

_“Because the way Im seeing things, you’re making choices, bold, risky choices, you're playing with forces you don't understand, playing with fire, I wouldn’t expect a smooth ride from now on Mr. Wayne, Im afraid there will be consequences” Mar Novu kept talking to Bruce._

“What does it say?” Eobard questioned looking directly at Slade.

“Pack your bags and meet me where it all started” Slade sighed handing the note to his new partner. “Oliver Queen’s grave”

Slade and Eobard shared looks, they knew who had sent that message, it had been the same man who showed them their past lives, the ones that hadn’t been altered by Oliver. The very same man that had convinced them to help Bruce bring Oliver back, and that had later revealed how they’d use Oliver. This man had seemed to had planned this for years, a natural plan maker who hated those who played God.

_“and there will be blood” Those were the words that would continue to haunt Bruce Wayne for the next weeks of his life. Mar Novu had said it._

“There’s a PS in there” Eobard commented. Slade’s eyebrows were raised. “and?”

“And it says… Bring your finest suits”

…

Sara had her arm wrapped around her sister. Holding on to her as if she were afraid that if she ever let go, she’d lose her again. They had left the Ice Cream shop because there were risks of Oliver getting seen, they had spent a while explaining what they knew to Sara, but it was very little amount of information that they could give her.

It was the end of the day, Sara had gotten Ollie and Laurel back, Laurel had gotten her ice cream… finally.

And Oliver… as he locked eyes with Laurel, holding her three roses and smiling at him, breathed in a happy breath, he couldn’t return to his old life, he couldn’t be his old self, according to Bruce, there were plans for him, and he didn't even know if he wanted to do them, he didn't know what they were, all hell could break loose, and yet as he gave Laurel a wink and a playful smile, he knew

_That just like he had dreamed about for years._

_This was his chance to start again._

Only he didn't know how literal that would end up being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know your thoughts! I promise I will be uploading as soon as I can to clear you from your doubts. Stay tuned. 
> 
> oh and also, for Bruce Wayne, I described him as the Christian Bale version of him because that's my favourite one. (personal preference) but I guess you could picture him however you like, I have not seen Batwoman the show so I don't know if a version of him exists in the Arrowverse, if he does, well then he doesn't exist here.


End file.
